A Princess in Blue
by goldenbelle75
Summary: Welcome to my first fan fiction published for an audience! This story follows the character of Elyon, a princess from a far away planet that escapes her boring and controlled life to have a much more rewarding and adventurous life on planet Earth. Once she settles down, she ends up meeting, guess who? This story follows the Majin Buu, Fusion, and Kid Buu sagas.
1. Escaping the Princess Life

**A Princess in Blue**

 **Chapter 1: Escaping the Princess Life**

Elyon gazed at the setting sun on the horizon. A gentle breeze blew through her hair and a few curls from her hair danced gingerly away from her face. Her shockingly blue eyes seemed to pierce through the air and toward the orange and blue sky. The fluffy pink clouds seemed to catch a glow from the waning sun making the environment around her more peaceful. However, Elyon was feeling tense inside. Her muscles were strained as she continued to glare at the sky. She was waiting…waiting for him. A little golden fish plopped its head out of the pond, but Elyon still didn't move. She wasn't excited for this man to return to her, obviously. She wished that she was somewhere far, far away from there and she wished she could forget who she was, or what she was _supposed_ to be, but she had to face this.

She heard footsteps behind her, walking softly toward her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her pointed ears pricked up a bit as he got closer. She felt his warm touch hit her shoulder and she turned around. Her blue eyes matched his perfectly. As her dark hair absorbed the last rays of the setting sun, his light blonde hair reflected the light back out into the sky. He stood a few inches taller than her, but right now, Elyon wasn't affected by the height difference…she stood tall. His warm touch was matched by his kind smile as he looked down at her.

"I suppose you know why I'm here."

"I honestly don't know why…I was just told to meet you here."

"I see. Well, I have this for you." He held out a little black box. Elyon knew what it was, but decided to play dumb.

"What…a gift?" she said, not even reaching for it.

"Yes, a special gift. Here, open it." He reached out closer to her. Elyon hesitantly took it and opened the lid. Inside laid a silver and white ring…a wedding ring. She stared at it, not allowing her hand to shake.

"It has been a long time since our betrothal, but now, I feel like it needs to be official. The king, your father, will be quite pleased. He has been speaking of you taking over the kingdom of Fantasia for years. Now, he can plan for a beautiful wedding and coronation within the year and the reign of Elyon and Haldorin can begin."

Elyon continued staring at the ring, hoping the little thing would just disappear. She could make it disappear easily, but that would be no use. She closed the lid and took it in both hands. She looked up at Haldorin and mustered the best smile she could. "Thank you."

"I take it that it meets your approval?"

"Yes, it's perfect…like always. Excuse me." She nudged past him walking toward the fields and hills behind the palace.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hills. I want to be alone for a while so I can contemplate the upcoming events."

"You shouldn't go alone, especially when we will be married soon."

"It's only for a moment. Please Haldorin."

"Alright, Elyon. I'll wait for you in the castle. I would like to tell your father the good news together."

Elyon walked along the grassy fields, clutching the box tightly in her hands. Her piercing gaze returned as each footstep became more like a stomp. After a few moments, she reached the bottom of a hill. She leaned against one of the tall trees and looked down at the box in her hands. Her golden dress glittered under the last rays of the sun.

"Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish and brainless…" She threw the box to the ground in one swift move. "I want much more than this stale lifestyle!" She looked up at the hill in front of her and began running up the slope. She grabbed onto the sides of her dress to avoid tripping on it as she ran. "I want to take part in a grand adventure…someplace far, far away…" Her voice trailed off as a thought came to her mind. What a perfect idea! Why can't she just leave and not tell anyone where she was going? She could just disappear and go somewhere that no one would expect her to be. Then, she wouldn't have to worry about marrying Haldorin or anyone else she didn't love. She could get away from her controlling father and his "I know it best because I AM the fabulous King of Fantasia" attitude. Of course, the best part would be going somewhere new where she could create her own sense of being, not anyone else's.

She took a deep breath and stared down at the valley before her. No more long and sweet grass, no more sunsets over the castle, no more jewelry or fancy dresses, no more archery practice with the other soldiers, and of course, no more crowns, lords, or kings. She pulled down her hair and it draped down her shoulders and back. On her finger sat the only piece of jewelry that she cared about…a silver ring with a white flower on it. It was given to her by her mother and it was only to be used for emergencies. She never told Elyon what to use it for, but she did tell her that she would know when the right time came. Elyon felt like this _was_ the right time. She clasped her hands together and began to quietly pray.

"Please, I pray, take me from this land to a whole new one. A place where I can be happy and free, away from the oppressive life of a Fantasian princess. Take me to the least likely place where they will find me, a place that no Fantasian would set foot on. Lead me to a better and more fulfilling life than I will find here. Take me there…now…on this hilltop…to my new home!"

She gasped as she felt her world go pitch black. Dim lights and sounds swirled around her and it felt like she was speeding through space. A gust of wind came up unexpectedly and whipped her hair and dress around her. She felt her shoes slip off her feet and her dress begin ripping away from her. Suddenly, she dropped down onto solid ground, the breath leaving her lungs. She looked around as she sat up. She was on the edge of a forest and beside her stood a few houses. It looked like a small town up ahead. She looked down at her clothes and shoes and noticed that they were different. She was wearing a white blouse with short puffed sleeves. Over that was a blue dress and on her feet, were black flats with small shoelace bows on the top. She felt her hair laying on her back in a braided ponytail and keeping it together was a light blue ribbon.

She smiled as she looked around once again and began walking out of the woods and into the town. She walked past several houses and looked into the windows as she strolled through. She looked the same except her eyes looked more innocent and less piercing. Her ears were no longer pointed which made her face look a little funny to her now, but it didn't bother her.

 _This is my new look and this is my new life,_ she thought. _It is something I will just have to get used to._

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Elyon knelt down to pick up some toys off the multicolored carpet. She chucked them into a bin nearby and knelt down to pick up some costumes. Her students normally did a decent job picking up the toys before leaving school, but it was almost summer time…they were officially checked out. She sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs and put her head on her hand. She closed her eyes and just started daydreaming again. This time, she was thinking about babysitting her two favorite siblings this weekend, Kayla and Benjamin. Their grandparents weren't going anywhere, but she still came over to help them take care of their grandchildren. She awoke from her daydream by a knock on the classroom door. It was Mr. Gregg, the PE teacher.

"Oh, hi, Gregg. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, perhaps you can." He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Oh, is it another invitation to church again?"

"Wow! How did you know?" He laughed.

"Because you ask me every Friday after school. You do realize I have went every Sunday for a year, and you still ask me."

"I just don't want you to forget."

"Don't worry, I won't." She stood up and began getting her purse from under her desk. She could hear Gregg walking up behind her. She turned around just in time to see him behind her. "Um, yes?"

"Oh sorry, do you need any help taking anything home to work on?"

Elyon was feeling awkward. "Uh, no I don't, but thank you for the offer. I already got all of my lessons ready for next week."

"Wow, you're an overachiever, aren't you?"

"No, I just prioritize my time." She slipped past him, walking toward her classroom door, purse in tow. Gregg was following close behind.

"I still need to work on that. I get disorganized sometimes."

"Uh huh."

"Um, Ms. Ellie, what are you doing tonight?"

"Sorry, I already have plans. I am spending time with the Douglas family."

"Oh, I see." He sounded pained. "Maybe next weekend?"

"Maybe. I'll see you in church, Gregg," she said, as she scurried out the door. She rolled her eyes as she walked through the parking lot and along the sidewalk into town. Gregg was a kind-hearted guy, but he was always attached to her at school. Everyone noticed it. It seemed like a lot of the men she was around, even at church, seemed to take a liking to her. It made her feel uncomfortable. The only people she felt comfortable and at home with was the Douglas family, her next-door neighbors.

Ever since she came to Earth, the Douglas family took her under their wings and helped take care of her. The family only consisted of an elderly married couple with their two grandchildren. Mr. Duane Douglas and Mrs. Mary Douglas were so kind and generous when she first arrived, they made her a few meals so she wouldn't be hungry. Their two grandchildren were just as kind as their grandparents. Kayla Douglas was a sweet little four-year-old girl that went to preschool where she worked at and she always talked about "Ellie Belle" being a real-life princess, which made Elyon laugh. Benjamin Douglas was seven years old and in first grade. He was the "man of the house" besides his grandpa, and he helped a lot with the chores.

Thinking about the family brought a smile to her face because they gave her a lot of joy, something that she didn't have on Fantasia. As she walked down the street toward her house, she noticed a poster on a telephone pole. It was about the World Martial Arts Tournament coming up in a part of the world that was thousands of miles away. She also noticed the same poster laying on the ground in front of her. She picked it up and clutched it in her hand, deciding to look at it closer when she got home.


	2. At the Worlds Tournament

**Chapter 2: At the Worlds Tournament**

Elyon held her head on her hand as she gazed down at the poster on the dining room table. Mary was busy making food in the kitchen and the kids were in their separate rooms playing. Duane was outside doing some yard work. Elyon awoke from her daydreaming when she heard a dish hit the floor. She jumped up from her seat and ran to the kitchen. The pieces of a broken plate were scattered all over the floor and Mary was kneeling down to pick it up with a towel.

"Here, let me," said Elyon, grabbing a broom from against the wall.

"Thanks, Ellie. I'm just getting so clumsy in my old age."

"Oh, it's fine, Mary. Don't worry about it…you had too many plates anyway."

Elyon swept up the pieces as fast as she could and dumped them in the trash can. "Do you need any help with dinner or setting the table?"

"No, no I can do it. You are our guest so you don't need to lift up a finger."

Elyon giggled as she wiggled her finger in front of Mary. "Too late," she laughed as she grabbed some placemats and dishes to seat at each chair. Mary laughed and shook her head. She knew there was no way to convince Elyon that she didn't need help. Elyon always lend a hand whenever she was over to visit.

By 5:00, the dinner was ready and everyone was sitting down and eating. Elyon had the poster in her lap and she glanced at it a few times while she ate. They each talked about their day one at a time, and when it was time for Elyon to speak, she showed them the poster. "I found this on my way home. It is about the World Martial Arts Tournament on an island south of South City. I have been thinking about going to it."

"Really? I didn't know you were interested in martial arts and fighting?" said Duane.

"Well, I have never really given it a thought, but you watch the Tournament on TV whenever it is on, right?"

"Oh yes. It is one of the things I wish I could have done when I was younger…to be a martial artist."

"Really? I didn't know that. You don't seem to be the kind of person that I would think to be a fighter."

"Oh, Duane was quite a fit young man when we were first together. He loved swimming and running. I think he even ran a few marathons after we got married."

"Wow, grandpa!" piped up Kayla. "What happened?"

Duane chuckled. "I just got too old and I started taking on new responsibilities that I just forgot about it. But I know one thing is for sure, I would be a different man today if I continued with all of that running and swimming."

"Ellie, dear, if you want to go to the Tournament this year, you certainly can! It would be so fun to go, but it would be awfully crowded and we don't allow the children to watch it. We might even see you on the TV!"

Elyon looked back down at the poster and smiled. _Maybe, maybe I will try to go._

Elyon sat on the edge of her bed, focusing. In order to get to the World Martial Arts Tournament, she was going to have to apparate. She was going to have to transport herself there and make sure she landed in a hidden location so she wouldn't be spotted appearing out of nowhere. She stood up and her blue dress fell against her legs. She closed her eyes and focused. It had been awhile since she apparated, and even though she was on Earth and her appearance had changed, she could still use her powers as a Fantasian and she remained immortal.

As she stood by her bed, she could hear the crowds at the Tournament, people talking, laughing, and yelling. She could smell the delicious food cooking and music being played. She smiled as she could feel herself disappear. Apparating was an easier way to travel, but she had to be careful when she did. She had to make sure she didn't attract any attention her way. Thankfully, when she landed, she was underneath a large tree and the shade hid her well.

She opened her eyes and they widened as she saw the people. She had never been around so many mortals at one time. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves and she could still smell the food in every direction. She cautiously stepped out from under the tree and entered the crowd. She walked and looked around at the same time, trying to take in the sights as much as possible. She noticed a few glances her way, mostly men and even some of the girls walking with them.

She smiled as she approached the concession stands. She looked around at all the memorabilia that was being sold. She saw a hot dog cart close by and decided to get one. She had only brought a little bit of money, so she didn't have a lot left after buying a hot dog and some water. As she walked and ate, she noticed a cart that barely had anyone near it. It was a book cart. Elyon loved reading and she was getting a collection of books to keep at home and read in her spare time. She also loved going to the library after school and on the weekends and checking out books to read.

When she arrived at the cart, the man behind it was surprised to have a customer. He straightened up and smiled. "Hello, miss, may I help you?"

"I'm just looking for a new book to add to my collection at home."

The man smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, this is the first time I have ever had a customer here at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Really? Why?"

"Because all the people here want to buy food, merchandise, and get autographs from famous fighters. No one wants to read while they are here."

"Well then, I'm honored to be your first customer." Elyon kneeled and looked at all the books stacked up. She read the titles to see which ones sounded the most interesting. One book caught her eye and as she picked it up, she read the title "Beauty and the Beast." The first thing that came to her mind was her parents and how her mother was so beautiful and mysterious, and her father was handsome, yet too narcissistic and cruel.

Elyon handed the book to the man and said, "this is the one I want."

The man looked at the book and smiled. "Ah, what an excellent choice!"

"So how much do I owe you?"

The man hesitated and handed the book back to Elyon. "Don't worry about it. Just keep it."

"But…"

The man smiled, "you were my first customer ever. I think you deserve to have a special gift to commemorate it."

Elyon grinned and thanked the man. As she walked away, she opened the book and began reading it. From that first moment, she was intrigued. One of the special things about Fantasians is that they can navigate their environment without really paying attention and that is exactly what Elyon was doing. As she walked, she just read. She got many more looks from people, but she never noticed. At one point, she stopped walking and just stood and read. People walked around her, but her nose was still stuck in the book.

Then, out of the blue, she felt something hit her foot. She stopped reading and glanced down. A half-eaten apple was laying by her foot. She knelt to pick it up. She looked at it for a moment and glanced over in the direction it came from. A group of people were standing nearby, but she noticed two little boys staring in her direction and two women standing close by, giving them menacing looks. She figured out the fruit must have come from one of the boys so she decided to give it back to them.

As she approached them, the two women were getting closer to the boys and now they were scolding them. "You both need to stop acting like that…" "You see what happened…"

Elyon smiled when she reached the boys and she handed the apple over to the boy with black hair. "I think this is yours."

The little boy looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks!" Suddenly, one of the women chimed in.

"Don't forget to say you're sorry, Goten!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry the apple hit your foot."

Elyon smiled warmly. "It was just an accident. I forgive you." Both boys looked at her with sparkling eyes. Elyon glanced up at one moment and saw the whole group looking at her. The women didn't seem to take much notice of her, but the men were all looking at her wide eyed, like she was a ghost. Most of the time, she didn't care if someone was looking at her strangely, but right now, she felt nervous. She felt even more uncomfortable when one of the men approached her and he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey there, are you here alone? If so, you can come along with me." He gave her a suave smile.

Elyon stepped back, feeling strange energy come from them. She had to leave…she had to get away from them. "No, I'm sorry…I need to go." She looked back at the two boys and she felt a peace flow over her. They continued smiling at her and she smiled back. She gave them a small wave and said, "goodbye."

They waved back and said "goodbye." Then, Goten, one of the boys, piped up. "Maybe we will see you later."

Elyon sighed and stepped back. "I don't think so, but it was very nice to meet you anyway, Goten and…"

"Trunks," said the other boy, puffing up his chest. Elyon giggled.

"It was nice to meet you, Goten and Trunks. Enjoy the Tournament." She turned and walked away, clutching her book tightly against her chest. She didn't know what had come over her, but those men…those men were not ordinary men. There was something about them that made her feel on edge. It was almost as if they were staring into her soul and were afraid of what she was.

After Elyon left the group, Gohan walked up to Goku.

"Dad, did you feel that?"

"I sure did, Gohan. I felt her energy. It was weak, but what energy I could sense was like a never ending well. Her energy seemed to go on forever."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that that girl is not an ordinary girl. If we see her again, we need to keep our eyes on her. Hopefully, she isn't here to cause any problems."


	3. Stolen Energy

**Chapter 3: Stolen Energy**

Once it was time for the Tournament to start, Elyon was making her way to the stands. Luckily, she found a seat that was close to the fighting arena. She laid the book on her lap and looked on happily. Her spirits were lifted again, even after that encounter with those strange men. Now, she was looking forward to the Junior Division of the Tournament. She loved children and it was going to be interesting to see some of them fighting in an arena just like adults.

Soon, the announcer was walking across the ring with a microphone in his hand. He was announcing the start of the Junior Division Tournament and was asking all the competitors to enter. As Elyon saw each young boy enter, two familiar faces caught her eye. It was Goten and Trunks! She wasn't too surprised after all…they were both dressed in fighting outfits when she first met them. To make a long story short, Trunks and Goten were the last ones to fight each other and Trunks ended up the winner! Elyon clapped loudly when he was awarded the Junior Division Champion title. But the best part after that was watching Trunks defeat the reigning Champion of the World, Hercule Satan. Everyone believed that Hercule just let the boy win, but Elyon knew better. After watching the boys fight and Trunks fighting the Champ, she knew there was more to them than they were showing the crowd. She began feeling the same about the men they were with.

After the Junior Division was over, the adult competition began. Elyon was stunned when she saw one of the men from the group compete in the first round. His name was Krillin. Even though he was short, he had powerful moves and defeated a man six times his size. The second round of the Tournament made Elyon very curious. The tall, green man seemed afraid of the shorter, purple man because he wasn't attacking him. They were both just standing still and staring at each other.

After living on Earth for two years, she could figure out a mortal's conflict or situation with ease just by reading their body language and facial features. She could also feel the aura around a situation and know if it was pleasant or concerning. This situation now was very, very concerning. The only thing she could do was to look into their minds and read what was going on. She sat and concentrated…she could now here their conversation.

 _It can't be him…why would he be here?_

 _I promise you'll know soon…you'll know soon. But for now, let's enjoy our little match._

Suddenly, their minds closed off and Elyon couldn't read them anymore. She was confused. Who was this mysterious Shin? Apparently, he had some kind of purpose at this Tournament…this guy Piccolo seemed to think so. Also, what was going to happen? As she pondered these questions, Piccolo ended up forfeiting the match because he refused to fight Shin. Next up in the Tournament was a girl named Videl and a man named Spopovich.

As Elyon saw the match commence, she could hardly watch it. Videl seemed to be a vivacious and capable fighter, but this Spopovich was just plain cruel. It was almost as if he was playing a game with her…and he seemed quite satisfied just pulverizing the girl into a bloody pulp. By the time the match was over, Elyon decided to get up and leave the stands to go to the bathroom. She felt herself getting uncomfortable again, almost as if she was being watched. She tried to hurry through the crowd to get to the bathroom, but she made it in time. Once she was done, she walked out and began wandering around again. That uncomfortable feeling had still not disappeared…in fact, it was getting worse. She could feel shivers going up and down her body even though she wasn't cold, or even knew what 'cold' was. She crossed her arms and began to walk slowly back to the stadium. Every few moments, she would look around and see if anyone was following her or watching her.

 _Stop Elyon…you are just freaking yourself out! There is nothing here that can hurt you. You are fine._ She kept reassuring herself until she reached the end of the stadium. She breathed a sigh of relief and almost began to smile when she felt a shock hit her body. She felt arms grab her from behind and lift her slightly off the ground. Her body laid limp in this person's arms and she could feel a scream leave her mouth. She heard screams all around her and the sound of people shouting, "someone get help!" She could also hear cruel laughter from behind her. It must have been her attackers. Even though her body was limp, she tried her best to move her arms and legs in protest, but she couldn't.

It seemed like forever, but finally, she could barely hear the voice of someone beside her say, "that's it! Now, we have all the pure energy that we need to revive Majin Buu! Come on, let's go Spopovich! And take her with us!" Elyon tried to yell out for someone to stop them, but she passed out instead and had no idea what had just happened.

It was now Gohan's turn to fight in his match. He was up against this guy named Kibito and he was acquainted to Shin in some way. He knew he had his work cut out for him…he just hoped the training he went through was going to pay off and work. Just when the announcer got ready to call for the match to begin, alarms and sirens began going off. An official ran out to talk to the announcer and the announcer spoke to the crowd.

"Everyone, I just received word that an attack has been made near the stadium. Apparently, one of our competitors from the last match, Spopovich and another competitor named Yamu had just attacked and stabbed one of the patrons."

Panic arose in the stadium and people were beginning to scatter. The announcer spoke up. "Please, ladies and gentlemen, I must ask you to remain inside the stadium until these two have been caught and apprehended. As of now, this stadium is under lock down. I must also ask our two current competitors to leave the ring and return to the waiting area."

Gohan quickly jumped down and ran toward the others. Goku looked concerned. "Dad, what is it?"

"It's strange, I don't feel any energy draining. Some kind of energy would be draining if someone got stabbed."

"What do you feel?"

"I don't know."

Piccolo walked up. "I think I can describe it. It is almost as if the energy is glowing and spiking in an alarming way. I think that is the only way it can be comprehended. But then, what kind of energy does that? Whoever was stabbed was a very unusual energy."

Suddenly, Krillin piped up. "What about that girl we met before the Tournament? Her energy was very strange like you said, Goku. You don't think it was her, do you?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Wait Goku, you mustn't go!" It was Shin.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous. You don't know what Yamu and Spopovich are capable of."

Suddenly, there were gasps around the stadium. Goku and the others looked out and saw Yamu and Spopovich flying out of the stadium. One was holding a very large device with a point on the end of it and one was carrying a young girl in a blue and white dress in his arms.

"That's her! The girl we met!" said Krillin. "We need to go after them."

"Wait," said Shin. "We must bide our time for a moment. We need to give them a chance to get as far ahead as they can, so we can follow safely behind."

"Why? What is going on, Shin? What do you know that we don't?" asked Goku.

"All in good time, Goku. All in good time."


	4. Held Prisoner

**Chapter 4: Held Prisoner**

Elyon was slowly opening her eyes. She was laying on her right side, staring at a wall ahead. She didn't feel stiff or anything like that…she just felt a little confused. What had happened? Where was she at? Did those men bring her here? She only scanned her eyes around the room in front of her. All she saw was wall. She didn't want to move until she knew she was safe to do so. She allowed her feet to twitch to make sure they were still moving and functioning properly. She also moved her left hand that was still pressed against the ground. She sighed briefly, but stopped when she heard voices.

"But Dabura, if you fail in this mission, what will happen to me?" The voice sounded small and insignificant. But the next voice she heard was deep and terrifying.

"I will be alright, master. I am Dabura…I am the Demon King! I don't care how much energy they possess, they will never get past me!"

Elyon decided to be brave and turn around to see what was behind her. Straight ahead stood two creatures. One was a short man with an orange cape and light tan skin and a very tall man with a white cape and deep, red skin. The tall man turned when he heard a noise behind him. He looked down at the girl in front of him and smiled.

"Well, well, look who decided to wake up." He stepped forward to get a closer look, but Elyon stepped back a couple of steps. "Oh, what's wrong?" he grinned. "Are you afraid?"

Elyon stared at him straight in the eyes and said, "No" and she meant it.

The man, Dabura, looked back at her and smirked. "Well, I suppose you were right, master. This young girl has some kind of fighting spirit to stand up to me like that." He scanned her body and said broodingly, "Perhaps Spopovich and Yamu were not crazy in bringing this girl to us. She seems to be perfect for our purposes, in more ways than one." He grinned again. Elyon stared at him, not willing to show a trace a fear in her face. She wasn't afraid of this creature. He was nothing to her. Suddenly, the short man approached Dabura and grabbed his cape and jerked him around.

"Listen Dabura! You have an important mission to fulfill right now, and I won't have you ogling this girl before your match and become distracted. This is a very important time and the ONLY mission we have right now is to revive Buu. Do you understand?"

Dabura bowed and said, "Yes, of course. Forgive me master Babadi."

"Now," said Babadi, "it is time for you to enter the Meditation Room and prepare. And remember Dabura, do not fail me!"

"I swear master…I will not fail you." He gave Elyon one last glance and then he disappeared into an adjacent room. Elyon looked over at the creature named Babadi, but he didn't seem to care about her now. He turned back around to look into his crystal ball. Elyon looked over his head at the ball to see what he was looking at and noticed four men standing in an empty room. All of the four men looked familiar to Elyon and when she finally knew who they were, her heart skipped a beat. One of the men looked like Goten…it must have been his father. The other two had black hair also and the fourth man was Shin! _Why would they be here? Are they in league with this Dabura and Babadi or are they here for another reason?_

Elyon was no longer trapped in the clear barrier cube that surrounded her in Babadi's spaceship. She was now outside in the desert, the wind whipping around her dress. She was in handcuffs that were locked around her wrists and Babadi was holding a chain in his hands that connected to the cuffs. They were magical, so Elyon wouldn't be able to break loose. Two half of a giant egg were opened just a few feet away from her and standing nearby was the monster Buu…the creature that was revived with the combined energy of her, Goku, and Vegeta. Shin was laying in the dirt, barely able to move, and Gohan had been blasted away by Buu. Now, there was no one to help her. She looked on as Babadi insulted Shin from above and Buu stood there laughing. All of a sudden, the laughter stopped and she heard a screech from Babadi. Elyon looked in time to see a large spear sticking out of Buu's stomach. She looked behind her and saw Dabura standing there, breathing heavily.

"What? Dabura…are you crazy? What have you done? Are you trying to kill my pet?"

Dabura began walking forward, stumbling a bit along the way toward Buu, Babadi and Elyon. "Don't…be a fool, Babadi. You know as well…as I do…. that you can't control this monster. Let's…work together…and destroy this thing while we still can."

"Dabura, Dabura, Dabura! Are you crazy? He has been my life ambition and now that he is here, you are nothing to me!"

"Master Babadi!"

"And you hurt him. How dare you?"

Elyon looked toward Buu and saw him begin pulling the spear out of his stomach. Babadi and Dabura saw it too and they both gasped in amazement.

"What is this thing?!" shouted Dabura in fear.

Once the spear was out of his stomach, Buu broke it in two with ease. He looked at Dabura and said with a menacing grin, "Now new plan…. now I'm gonna eat YOU!"

Chaos had erupted…. Dabura was dead and now Vegeta had come to fight Buu so he could get rid of this evil once and for all. Now, Elyon was getting dragged along by Babadi like a dog. Her and Babadi were floating in the air and he was pulling on the chain to get closer to the action below.

"Come on, listen to me, will you? Or do you want me to get Buu up here to teach you a lesson?"

"No, I'm done, Babadi! I'm not your pet as well! You will release me at once!"

"Ha! You must be joking. You possess a great energy that I will harness and use and I will once again carry on the family line of fear in the universe with Buu by my side!"

"No, never! I'll never let you…" Elyon's voice trailed off when she spotted one of the men approaching her and Babadi. It was Piccolo. He stopped right in front of them and glared down at Babadi.

"Ah, well, I can see you are alive and well after Dabura was killed," chuckled Babadi.

"Do you have any idea what you have just released? Do you honestly think that you can keep that monster under your control?"

"Oh, shut up! What do you know? Just wait until Buu is finished with Vegeta. Then, I'll have him come after you next!"

"Yeah, that will never happen," said Piccolo.

Babadi suddenly began chuckling again. "My, my what a lovely shade of green you are. It would be a pity to see it covered in red…"

"Call off your monster right now, or I will kill you," he threatened.

"And what will that do? You need me to control Buu. Without me, he will run off and cause so much destruction…."

"Does it matter at this point? He will do the same whether you are alive or dead. It would be better for the world if you were just gone!" Then, in one swift move, Piccolo slashed at Babadi and cut his body in half. Babadi shrieked, still holding onto the chain that was attached to Elyon's wrists. He dragged her down a few feet when the chain and cuffs disappeared. His magic was fading! But Elyon was now falling straight toward the rocky ground below her. Her hair and dress whipped around her and she was bracing for an impact, but it never came.

She could feel her body being lifted into the air. She could feel strong arms holding onto her and holding her close. By pure instinct, she clutched her hands around the neck of the person holding her and snuggled close to the body. She put her head down until she knew she was safe to lift it up again. When they were level again in the sky, Elyon looked down and then looked up at the person who saved her. She saw the pure green skin and pointed ears of Piccolo. She could feel her heart beating fast, probably due to almost falling to the ground.

She breathed a sigh of relief and Piccolo looked down at her, saying "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He was still holding onto her, his grip not loosening the slightest. Elyon could feel his eyes on her, examining the dimensions of her face and she could feel his heart pumping quickly too.

Elyon smiled sweetly and said, "Would you let me down, please? I'm sure this is quite awkward for you."

"Oh, uh, right," he stuttered. He flew back to the rocky outcrop where Krillin was standing and watching the scene before him.

"Nice job, Piccolo. You saved her life."

"Yes, but now, I need to save Trunks and Goten's lives."


	5. Inner Conflicts

**Chapter 5: Inner Conflicts**

The sky was ablaze with a bright, yellow light and the wind was blowing around them like a hurricane. Elyon was holding onto Krillin's shoulders, keeping herself balanced in the air. Piccolo had Goten and Trunks under his arms and they were all looking toward the blast in the distance.

"No, does he know what he's doing? If he keeps this up, he will die!" shouted Krillin.

"Yes, he has to do this Krillin! For the first time in his life, he is sacrificing himself for the sake of others. He needs this right now!" said Piccolo.

Once the light and wind had disappeared, the three of them tried to sense Vegeta's energy, but it was gone.

"Do you feel anything?" asked Krillin to Piccolo.

"No, I can't sense his energy. He's…gone."

"This is awful…" Elyon didn't know what else to say to them at this point. She had never experienced death before.

"Here, take the boys," said Piccolo, beginning to hand off both boys to Krillin.

"Um, I don't think I can…" he grimaced as he turned toward Elyon.

She quickly caught the hint. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me try…" She slowly let go of Krillin and began floating in midair right beside him. Piccolo and Krillin were surprised to see her floating there without any support.

"Oh, um, right," said Krillin, reaching over to grab the boys. "Try not to be too long. You never know, but Buu may still be alive."

"I don't think so, but thanks for the consideration. I'll be back." Then, he flew off.

Krillin sighed as he watched Piccolo fly off in the distance. Then, he turned back toward Elyon. "So, I think we better be going. Piccolo should catch up with us later." Both of them started flying away from the scene. Then, Krillin began to ask her questions. "Um, I didn't know you knew how to fly."

"Oh, yes," she chuckled nervously. "My father was the one that taught me."

"Oh, is your father a fighter?"

"You could say that, I suppose."

"What do you mean by that?"

Elyon was now getting uncomfortable. "I…would rather not talk about it."

Krillin got the hint. "Oh, I gotcha. I'm sorry he isn't around anymore."

Elyon was about to protest and say he was still alive, but left the matter alone. "It's okay. We were really close when I was younger, but then one day, he kind of just…shut me out. I don't know why, but…"

Krillin smiled, "You don't have to explain it to me. I get it." Elyon smiled back.

"Oh, by the way, we never got your name."

"Yes, um, my name is Ellie. And it's good to know you, Krillin."

Krillin and Elyon continued flying north, talking about his family mostly, when Piccolo began flying quickly toward them. Krillin stopped suddenly when he sensed his friend's presence.

"What's wrong Piccolo? What happened?"

"We're in big trouble, Krillin! I saw Buu and he is alive…alive and well. Vegeta blew him into a thousand pieces, but he just regenerated like nothing!"

"What?! But how can we beat a monster that can do that? It looks like there is no hope left for us."

"Wait, there is still hope, but if Buu finds it, he will destroy it. It's these two." He looked at Goten and Trunks. "These boys are our best chance now. Son of Goku and son of Vegeta, the fate of the Earth rests on your shoulders now."

Piccolo decided to take Goten and Trunks to the Lookout to keep them safe until they were ready to fight Buu. He didn't know how it was going to be done, but he knew they were the only chance the Earth had left. As they flew, Elyon began wondering about the Douglas' family and their safety against Majin Buu. She knew they were defenseless against this monster and she felt like going back to them and getting them to safety. However, the longer she flew with Piccolo and Krillin, the more she felt compelled to stay with them. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to.

It took a while, but they finally reached Korin's Tower and began flying upwards. It didn't take long to reach the top and Krillin ended up stopping and talking to a scruffy man that was standing beside a white cat. Once their conversation ended, they continued upwards until she saw another pinnacle in the sky. They landed on top of it and it looked like they were standing in the presence of a palace.

She noticed two figures standing nearby, almost as if they were waiting on them to arrive. One was a short dark man wearing a turban and the another was also a short person but he looked a lot like Piccolo. He had a grin on his face that suddenly turned into a frown.

"Hello there, it is great to see you again! Oh my, it looks like Goten and Trunks are injured."

"No, they were just knocked out. Vegeta did it before he fought Majin Buu," said Piccolo.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said the man with the turban. "I will take them for now. Let's see…they can sleep in the guest bedroom and they can have Kami's old quilt. It is the softest blanket we've got."

"Thank you, Mr. Popo," said the little green man as Mr. Popo carried the boys off into the palace. "So, what is the plan now? Do you think there would be any point in having Goku fight him?"

"Given what we have seen so far, I don't think so," said Piccolo.

"So where do we go from here? It doesn't seem like we have too many options left," sighed Krillin.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is…sitting down and having the meal Mr. Popo prepared. That's what Goku would do," said the little man, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, that sounds good to me!" said Krillin, smiling now. "Oh, by the way, we have another guest I would like to introduce." He gestured toward Elyon. "Dende, this is Ellie. We saved her from Buu and Babadi."

"You mean Piccolo saved her," said Dende, smiling and looking at Piccolo. He remained expressionless.

Krillin coughed, "Well, anyway, she is staying with us for now so she can be safe from Babadi as well. I hope that will be okay."

"Well, of course it is okay," said Mr. Popo, returning from the palace. "Are you hungry my dear?"

"Well, I AM a little hungry…" said Elyon, meekly.

"I will lead you right to it. Follow me," said Mr. Popo, holding out his arm for her to take, which she did with a small smile.

"Well, that's something I haven't seen before…" whispered Krillin to Dende as they walked toward the palace.

"Mr. Popo doesn't have many opportunities to serve any women here, so I'm sure he is happy to oblige and wait on her hand and foot," chuckled Dende.

As the group sat down to eat the delicious meal Mr. Popo had prepared, Piccolo stayed outside the dining room and thought. All of a sudden, Piccolo's thoughts began to stray and he was beginning to have conversations with himself, or the other Namekians inside of him.

 _Piccolo: I thought you two were stuck in the back of my mind where you belong._

 _Nail: You thought wrong, my friend (chuckling). Now look Piccolo. Look into the dining room…your future wife._

 _Piccolo: What?! What are you talking about?!_

 _Nail: (chuckling) Oh, come now, Piccolo. Are you ready to deny what your heart is feeling right now?_

 _Piccolo: (growling) I…don't know…what you are…talking about!_

 _Kami: Piccolo, listen to what your heart is telling you. It is telling you that you have feelings for this girl._

 _Piccolo: Don't start getting involved, old man!_

 _Kami: Piccolo, don't be afraid of these feelings…they are natural._

 _Piccolo: No they aren't…not for me._

 _Kami: Are you feeling like you don't deserve someone like her to make you happy?_

 _Piccolo: I don't even know her! I just met her today!_

 _Nail: Love at first sight!_

 _Piccolo: You stay out of it, too!_

 _Nail: Listen, Piccolo. Kami is right. Those feelings of love are just natural. Just because you are a Namek, that doesn't mean you can't have a girl like that to make you very happy._

 _Piccolo: And now I'm telling the BOTH of you is to stay out of my thoughts! I have more important things to worry about…like the fate of this planet and the universe._

 _Nail: Wait, don't look now, but she is looking at you!_

Piccolo glanced up to see Elyon looking over at him. She gestured to a chair next to her, asking him silently if he wanted to join the rest of the group to eat. He just shook his head, declining the offer. She smiled and nodded and went back to her meal.

 _Nail: Wow…nice job, Piccolo. Now she will think that you are some stuck up snob._

 _Piccolo: What did I say? Leave my thoughts to me and leave me alone, NOW!_

 _Nail: Suit yourself._

Piccolo sighed with relief as all those voices in his head disappeared. Most of the time, having Nail and Kami inside of him was okay. The best perks were the power levels they gave him, but other than that, they were just a nuisance. However, one of the comments they made did make him think. Why didn't he deserve to have someone in his life to make him happy? In a way, Gohan had already done that for him by changing his heart, but he knew that wasn't what they were talking about.

They were talking about having a woman in his life, a girlfriend, a wife. He answered that question in a split second. He was an asexual being. Even if he wanted to settle down and have a family, he couldn't do that…it wasn't natural for him. That's why he never wanted to get involved in "falling in love" or "settling down and getting married."

His thoughts were shaken by the sound of chairs moving and dishes being collected. He stepped back as Krillin and Elyon made their way out of the dining room.

"That was great, Mr. Popo!" said Krillin.

"Yes, thank you so much for making it," added Elyon.

"It was my pleasure," smiled Mr. Popo.

"Piccolo…"

Piccolo was startled by the sound of his name. He looked down to see Elyon looking up at him. "Are you sure you don't want any food? I'm sure you haven't eaten anything all day." He could feel his face blush unexpectedly.

"Actually, Elyon, we Nameks don't need any food to survive. We can live on water most of the time," answered Dende.

"Oh, really? That's quite interesting," she said brightly. She smiled up at Piccolo and added "I suppose you learn something new every day." Piccolo couldn't move. He seemed to be struck still by Elyon's presence… and smile.

"Um, Piccolo, are you alright? It looks like your face is turning purple."

Krillin and Dende began chuckling behind them, enjoying the scene. They had never seen Piccolo so nervous around a girl before. Piccolo cleared his throat and began barking down at her.

"Yes, I'm fine! Now, won't you please shut up?" Elyon closed her mouth tightly and looked down. Instantly, Piccolo felt guilty for saying that. "I'm sorry, I'm just on edge right now…you know, after everything that has happened today."

Elyon nodded and said meekly, "Understood." She walked away and stood beside a tree, looking straight ahead.

 _Nail: Nice going, Romeo…_

 _Piccolo: Shut up Nail! At least I apologized!_

 _Nail: Yeah, but if you want her to love you, you need to be nicer._

 _Piccolo: I don't want her to love me!_

 _Kami: I'm sorry to say this Piccolo, but I think you DO want her to love you, because you have fallen in love with her._

Piccolo didn't say anything. He just turned and began speaking to the others.


	6. Making New Friends

**Chapter 6: Making New Friends**

Goku had arrived. Dende had healed him once he reached the Lookout and now he was thinking of a plan on how they were going to defeat Buu. The only idea he could reach was teaching Goten and Trunks how to perform a fusion. It sounded like it was going to take a long time to learn, but that was the best idea they could come up with. Elyon didn't add any input...she remained quiet in Mr. Popo's garden near the entrance. She allowed her thoughts to stray into personal matters like school and her students. She shook her mind out of those thoughts when she heard Krillin speaking to Dende.

"Hey, speaking of kids, can I bring my family up here, Dende?"

"Well, technically it isn't proper, but if it wasn't for you guys, this planet wouldn't be here, so I say…let's bend the rules."

"Hey, great! Thanks, Dende!" he said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Well, in that case, I think I will go and find them. I'm sure they are with Bulma," said Goku, getting ready to use his Instant Transmission. Suddenly, the sky went dark. Shenron the dragon had been summoned.

The group remained on Kami's Lookout while Goku went looking for his friends. Krillin, Dende, and Mr. Popo had gone inside the palace, leaving Piccolo and Elyon outside, alone. Elyon sat in the garden, looking down at the ground. Piccolo was on the precipice, overlooking the landscape below him.

 _Nail: Now's your chance._

 _Piccolo: (startled) Will you stop doing that?! And what do you mean 'now's my chance?'_

 _Nail: (chuckling) You know what I mean._

 _Piccolo: (looking over at Elyon) You mean with her, I suppose._

 _Kami: Her name is Ellie._

 _Piccolo: I already knew that, Kami!_

 _Nail: Come on, what do you have to lose?_

 _Piccolo: (sighing) My sanity, for one thing._

 _Nail: Come on, Piccolo. Quit denying it! You love her!_

 _Piccolo: NO, I DON'T!_

 _Nail: YES, YOU DO!_

 _Kami: Please, that is enough! Piccolo, Nail and I are a part of you and what you feel is what we feel as well. I know that this is hard for you right now…and worrying about Buu and the loss of Gohan at the same time is making it worse. I think she might do some good for you, right now…maybe just as a friend, a companion that can be there for you._

 _Piccolo: …_

 _Kami: Just give her a chance, Piccolo. That's all you can do._

 _Piccolo: …I'll try…but just as a friend, that's all. Do you hear that, Nail?!_

 _Nail: Uh-huh, sure. Just be glad you aren't allowing me to overtake you, or else I would be all over her._

 _Piccolo: Okay, good-bye!_

Once again, Piccolo's world was quiet. He looked back over at Elyon. She was still sitting in the same spot. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. As he got closer, he began feeling more nervous. There was just something about her that made him feel…strange. Once he was in the garden, he sat down next to her. She still hadn't moved.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess so," she said, forcing a smile.

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"No, it doesn't, does it?" she said, chuckling nervously. "I guess I'm just a little anxious."

"About what?"

"Meeting all of these people…Goku's friends."

"I will admit…they can be a little overwhelming at first, especially Bulma and Chi-Chi, but I'm sure they will accept you instantly, just because you are a pretty young girl." He slapped a hand against his forehead, feeling so embarrassed at his statement. Why did he say that? He could feel his face blushing again and he could almost hear a laugh inside his head…probably Nail.

Suddenly, he heard another laugh, but it wasn't coming from inside his mind. It was Elyon! She was laughing pretty hard with her hand over her heart. Once she stopped, she stood up and said to Piccolo. "Don't worry…I won't hold that comment over your head and embarrass you in front of your friends. But, I will admit…your awkwardness is kind of cute."

She giggled and pat his cheek gently. She chuckled once more and walked into the palace. Piccolo remained sitting on the ground, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

 _Nail: Yes, one point for Piccolo!_

 _Piccolo: Shut up, Nail…_

Well, this wasn't what Elyon was expecting when Goku's friends and family arrived at the Lookout. He had to break the bad news about Gohan and Vegeta to them, leaving the whole group in a state of heart ache. Plus, to add insult to injury, Babadi had made a global announcement that in five days, he and Buu would destroy the planet unless Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks would come forward and surrender. It got so bad that Piccolo felt like he needed to give up and turn himself in.

"No, there is no point in doing that," said Goku. "Babadi and Buu will just keeping killing and destroying everything no matter what you do. Stay here and help me train the boys in doing the fusion technique."

Piccolo wasn't convinced until another voice rang out…one that was sweet to his ears and made his heart melt. "Yes, he is right, Piccolo. You can still do a lot of good right now. Please don't leave." Elyon stood beside him, looking up into his face, doing her best to convince him to stay.

Piccolo scrunched up his nose and looked away from Elyon. "I'll stay," he said, quietly.

Goten and Trunks were awake now, and Goku and Piccolo were talking to them privately in one of the rooms in the palace. Elyon was standing with the rest of Goku's friends and family, unsure of how to begin a conversation with them. They were all still pretty torn up about Gohan and Vegeta's passing, and she didn't know how to talk to them about it, since she didn't have any experience with death.

After a while, one of the friends approached her, an old man. Elyon smiled when he came over and he stood next to her. "I heard that Piccolo saved you from that wizard."

"Yes, he did. I'm really thankful he was there to help."

"So why did he take you in the first place?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest…I think he just wanted my energy."

"I don't know about that. He may have wanted more than that." The old man was now getting uncomfortably close.

"What do you mean?" said Elyon, chuckling nervously and taking a side step away from him.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, you are very good looking. But I'm sure you hear that all the time."

"Um, well…"

"So, you must be a heart breaker. I've been around those before." He was getting closer.

"No, I don't think I'm a heart breaker…at least I don't try to be."

"Well, if you don't break hearts, could you at least heal mine?" He started running his hand over her bottom. Elyon jumped back in alarm.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. By now, everyone in the room was looking over at her and the old man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…here let me apologize." Suddenly, he reached over and squeezed one of her breasts. Elyon's reaction was so swift that she couldn't stop herself from doing it, but she ended up punching the old man in the face and sending him flying high in the air and through the wall in the room. Elyon's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open when she saw what she had done. Everyone had the same reaction, but a couple of them had begun to smile at her and congratulate her on teaching Master Roshi a lesson.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were the ones that congratulated her and invited her to tell them how she learned to punch so hard.

"Oh, I guess that would be my father, I suppose," she said, sheepishly. She was feeling shy suddenly.

"Well, I have to say that that was pretty impressive! He does this all the time, though, but now he knows what will happen if he does it again," said Chi-Chi.

"I'll say," said Bulma. She looked down at Elyon's dress. "Um, I know we just met and all, but I have to say, where did you get that dress?"

"I made it…why?"

"You almost look like a medieval servant girl in that dress! I'll need to get you something more…modern. Let's see…" she thought and thought as Elyon looked down at her dress, questioning why it looked so bad to Bulma. She thought it looked fine. Suddenly, Bulma stopped thinking and began walking toward the room Goku and Piccolo were in with the boys.

"Where are you going?" asked Elyon.

"To talk to Goku," she said.


	7. I Am in Love

**Chapter 7: I am in Love**

The floor shook underneath Elyon's feet. She was holding a book in her hands and it was vibrating slightly as she sat.

"What is going on?" said Videl, as she held a pot of water.

"That's just Goten powering up…Trunks too," said Krillin, smiling. "They must be working on powering up their energy for the fusion."

Once the shaking had disappeared, Bulma made her way to the room where Goten and Trunks were in. Elyon could hear her talking loudly to Goku. She was tempted to go in and ask Bulma to leave so they could focus on training, but she decided against it. She had just made friends with Bulma and she didn't want to ruin it now. However, that didn't stop Krillin from going in and carrying her out on his shoulder! Elyon continued reading her book until she was interrupted again by the sound of Babadi's voice.

It turned out that someone told the wizard where Trunks lived and he and Buu were heading there to look for him. This frightened Bulma and she sent Trunks out to go and get the dragon radar so it didn't get destroyed if Buu and Babadi found their house. Right before he left, she also asked Trunks to bring something else to her.

"By the way Trunks…while you are getting the dragon radar, could you ask my mom to gather some of my old clothes and put them in a capsule? I want to see if any of them will fit Ellie." Elyon sighed and shook her head. Now didn't seem to be the time to try on any new clothes. Once Trunks had left, Goku left too so he could stop Buu and Babadi from advancing any further to West City. As of now, the training had ended and everyone had to wait on Goku to return.

It did take a while for Trunks to find the dragon radar, but once he did, he called his mom and let her know he had it. He also was able to get a capsule full of clothes from his grandma as well, and he began his journey back to the Lookout. As everyone waited, Goku returned to wait for Trunks as well. Goku and Piccolo stood at the precipice and spoke quietly while Goten and Krillin sparred nearby. Bulma was also waiting nearby, but she yelled for Elyon to join her. Goku and Piccolo's conversation was cut short when they heard Elyon approaching.

"What is it, Bulma? Do you need something?" Piccolo went stiff and turned toward the young girl. Unbeknownst to him, Goku saw it all and began smiling.

"Yeah, Trunks should be back any minute with those clothes. I want you to look at them when they get here."

Elyon shuffled her feet. "Actually, Bulma, I'm really comfortable in my own dress…"

"Nonsense! You look like a servant girl, and with me as a friend, you will never have to look like that again."

"Well, that is very kind of you, but I don't know…"

"Just wait until the clothes get here…I'm sure you will find something you'll love!"

Piccolo turned back to Goku and noticed that Goku had a smile on his face. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, looking off in the distance. A few seconds later, Trunks landed and handed Goku the dragon radar. He also handed his mother the capsule that had the clothes.

"Ok, dear, let's see what my mom packed up for us." She threw the capsule on the ground and out popped a small pile of clothes. Bulma began laying out each piece of clothing as the men and Elyon looked on. After putting a few shirts and dresses out, Elyon noticed some tiny, lacy dresses and she picked one up.

"Who would wear this? It looks awfully small."

Bulma giggled. "You wear it to bed, silly. It's a nightgown." Elyon blushed.

"I wouldn't wear this, even to bed. It exposes too much. In fact, I think a lot of these clothes show too much."

Bulma scoffed. "C'mon girl! You have a great body shape and you need to flaunt it."

Goku turned toward Piccolo and saw that his cheeks were a deep purple and it looked like he was holding his breath. _Does Piccolo have feelings for Elyon? I haven't seen him blush so much_!

Bulma began holding up some of the dresses and most of them almost barely covered Elyon's bottom. She also held up some dresses that were very low cut and examined them. Elyon sighed as Bulma held up each one. Finally, Elyon pushed them gently away from her body.

"Look Bulma, maybe we could do this later. So far, I haven't seen a dress or outfit that I liked. We can look at the rest of them later…that way the boys can get back to training."

Bulma sighed too. "Okay, I guess we can finish up in a little bit, but you have to find something that you will wear."

"Okay, I will try." The two women walked away with the clothes in their arms. Goten, Trunks, and Krillin followed close behind. Goku and Piccolo began trailing them and Goku piped up.

"So, what is up between you and Ellie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…do you two have feelings for each other?"

"What?! Why would you say something like that?"

"I saw how you were looking at her when she came to see Bulma. It looked like she was making you nervous. I also noticed the blushing."

Piccolo didn't say anything, so Goku continued on. "So, does she know that you like her?"

"Who even said I liked her?! You are just assuming things Goku!"

"I'm only calling it as I see it. So, if you don't like her, then why did you start blushing when she approached?"

"Listen Goku…we need to focus on the task at hand, and that is teaching the boys the fusion technique."

Goku stopped and crossed his arms, staring at Piccolo. "Piccolo, we have been friends for a long time. I know you have some feelings toward her, so why don't you just admit it?"

Piccolo turned away from Goku, crossing his arms and staring down at the ground. "I can't."  
"Why not? If you are afraid the others will make fun of you…"

"No, it isn't that."

"Then, what is it?"

"Because why would a girl like that even like a guy like me? Look at me, Goku. Most women take one look at me and walk the other way, like I am some kind of monster. Why would she be any different?"

Goku stepped in front of Piccolo and said, "Because I saw her talking to you Piccolo…and the way she was convincing you to stay and not turn yourself into Babadi." Goku smiled at his friend. "She seems very sweet, Piccolo. Why not give her a chance?"

"I don't think she would take a chance with me, Goku. Look at her! She is beautiful! She must have hundreds of men after her. Why would she pick me?"

"Quit being so hard on yourself! You are a nice guy too, deep down. Just because you are a Namek, doesn't mean that you don't deserve a girl like her."

"I don't know…there is nothing I can do if we ever did get together. I can't give her a family."

"Don't worry about that right now, Piccolo. I'm just excited that you found a girl you like! Congratulations!"

Piccolo hid a small smile. "She IS pretty special."

"So, do you actually LOVE her?"

Piccolo thought for a moment, and then he looked down at his friend and smiled. "Yes, Goku, I love her."

Goku had left and went back to Other World. His friends were heartbroken again, but they knew the time would come sooner or later. The day of training for Goten and Trunks was over, and now it was time for everyone to find a place to sleep. Dende offered Elyon her own room in the palace and she accepted. Bulma had laid all of the clothes on her bed and she asked Elyon to pick out one outfit to wear tomorrow. Elyon looked through each piece and sighed. She didn't like any of them, to be honest. She didn't know what she was going to do when Bulma showed up in the morning and she didn't have an outfit picked out. She would probably pick one for her. She laid the last few pieces in a pile on a chair near her bed when she noticed a white dress with little red flowers on it. The shoulders of the dress looked like they would hang off her shoulders slightly and when she held it up to her body, the hem of the dress went past her knees. She smiled down at it and decided that this outfit would be the one. She laid it on the edge of her bed.

The next morning, she put the flower dress on and examined herself in the full-length mirror. She liked the way the dress was laying on her body, so she approved. She also made some shoes appear on her feet and even fixed up her hair with a pink ribbon using her Fantasian magic. Her dark hair hung down her back in soft curls and her small heel shoes made her look a little taller, but she felt very comfortable in her outfit. Once she left her room, she went to look for Bulma and show her the outfit she chose.

"Good morning," said Elyon when she found her new friend.

"Hey, look at that! I figured you would wear that. It turns out that this dress is not even mine, it's my mom's. Either way, it looks better than your old one. Hey, did those shoes go with it?"

Elyon looked down at her feet. "Um, yeah...they were in the pile."

"Oh, I didn't know mom had shoes like that, but they look nice too. Anyway, do you want to go with me to wake up Trunks?"

"Sure! I hope they are ready for a new day of training."

They reached a bedroom that was open with no walls. There were two beds inside of it and in those beds laid Goten and Trunks, sound asleep. Then, out of nowhere, Piccolo appeared and yelled at the boys to wake up.

"Now, there will no more resting until you are one being. Do I make myself clear?! Well, do I?!" By now, a few others had appeared to watch the scene.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you like Goku did. You are in Piccolo's training camp now, and we won't rest until we succeed!"

Elyon shook her head and smiled. _Piccolo sure is getting into the spirt._

"Piccolo, before we begin, could you show us the proper way of doing the fusion technique? We have only seen it done right one time," piped up Trunks.

Piccolo grimaced. He had to demonstrate the technique with Goku yesterday, and he certainly didn't want to do it again. He glanced over in the door way and saw Elyon watching them. _Oh, great._

"Ellie, come here," said Piccolo. "You saw Goku perform the technique yesterday, right?"

Elyon looked surprised. "Yes, I did."

"Well, get up here! You can help me show the boys how to do the technique properly."

"But what about your other friends here…" but then, when she looked around, everyone had snuck off.

"Ellie, come on!" growled Piccolo. Elyon walked into the room and stood opposite of Piccolo.

"Ok, let's get this over with," said Piccolo. He straightened up and adjusted his arms outward.

In perfect symmetry, Elyon and Piccolo performed the technique in front of the boys and when Piccolo's fingers touched hers at the end, they began to tingle. He instantly straightened up and flexed his fingers.

"Ok, you had your example! Now, let's begin!" he barked at the boys.

Goten and Trunks were clapping and whooping at Elyon. "Way to go! You did great! It almost looked like you were floating when you did it!"

Elyon smiled brightly at the boys. "Oh, thank you, boys."

Piccolo was blushing, but he suddenly barked at the boys again. "What did I say?! Get out of bed, and let's get started!"

Elyon took his cue and began walking out of the bedroom. When she was almost out of sight, she heard Trunks say, "Hey Piccolo, why is your face all purple? Did you get embarrassed?"

"Quit goofing around! We have work to do!"

She heard Goten giggling. "I bet he has a crush on Elyon. That's why he is blushing."

Elyon turned around when she heard that. She turned back around and began walking away when she heard Piccolo yell. "If you don't get out of those beds in a minute, I'll slap the living daylights out of your other cheek!"

 _I wonder…is that why Piccolo almost always has a purple tint in his cheeks? Does he actually have a crush on me? Maybe, I'll have to wait and find out…_


	8. A New Being Emerges

**Chapter 8: A New Being Emerges**

Elyon looked past her book to see her new acquaintances playing cards in front of her. She had already finished one book and was on her second one. This one wasn't as interesting as the first one, which is why she was easily distracted.

"I tell ya…hearing that 'fusion ha' is enough to drive someone crazy," said Master Roshi, looking down at the cards in his hand.

"I even dreamed about it last night," said Krillin's wife, 18. "Puar was trying to fuse with the Ox King."

"Oh, how awful!" said Bulma, putting a card down.

Elyon smiled at their conversation. The longer she had stayed with them, the more comfortable she felt. They made her laugh inside, even when they weren't being funny. The most curious thing that she was experiencing was the possibility that Piccolo had a crush on her. She wanted to know if that was true. _But even if it is true, what am I going to do with that information? Am I supposed to feel the same way about him? He seems kind of grumpy…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bulma shrieking.

"Yes, I win again! This is my lucky day!"

"Seriously?! Are you cheating?" said Krillin.

"Of course not. I don't need to cheat. I'm just THAT good!"

The gang continued into a few more card games. After another half hour, Master Roshi piped up.

"Well, I haven't heard any 'fusion ha's' in a while. Maybe Piccolo is giving them a break?"

Elyon looked up from her book. _Maybe this is my chance…_ She set her book down, got up, and went to find Mr. Popo.

Goten and Trunks had gone into the dining room to get something to eat and Piccolo stayed behind in the room to meditate. Elyon was holding a glass of water in her hand as she approached the boys' bedroom. Her plan was to offer it to Piccolo and start a conversation, hopefully a pleasant one that was going to lead her to an answer to her question. She knocked on one of the pillars to let him know she was nearby. Piccolo turned around briefly but turned back.

"What do you want?"

Elyon walked in and held the glass in front of him. "I noticed the boys were taking a break, and I figured you needed a glass of water to make you feel more refreshed."

Piccolo took it with a "thanks." Elyon looked down at the floor and continued.

"So…how is the training going?"

"How do you think it is going? Do you see them as one being, yet?"

"Well, no."

"Ok, so our training isn't done yet." Elyon frowned. _Why was Piccolo acting like this all of a sudden?_

"Well, I just wanted to know. Is there anything that you need that could help you out?"

Piccolo sighed. "Listen, I was in here for a reason. I wanted to be left alone without any interruptions, so if you don't mind…get out."

Elyon's heart dropped. Maybe she was wrong…it certainly didn't seem like Piccolo wanted her around right now. She looked up at his face and didn't notice a trace of purple in his face. _Yup, I'm definitely wrong._ She scowled at him and walked out. Before she walked out, she turned around and said, "I'm sorry I bothered you, but you don't need to worry. I won't be here for very much longer, anyway."

Piccolo stared down at the floor, absorbing what Elyon had just said. Suddenly, he heard Nail's voice.

 _Nail: You idiot! Why did you go and do that?_

 _Piccolo: Nobody asked you, Nail…_

 _Kami: I'm sorry, Piccolo, but I agree with Nail. Why did you have to scold her like that? She was just trying to help._

 _Piccolo: I don't need help, thank you…and especially from a little girl._

 _Nail: She isn't a little girl, Piccolo. She is a woman…a beautiful, sexy woman (sighing)._

 _Piccolo: Shut up, will you?! I have enough things to worry about right now, so just get out of my mind!_

 _Kami: Just take a deep breath. Let's talk about this…_

 _Piccolo: I SAID SHUT UP! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU TWO BE QUIET?!_

 _Nail: But…_

 _Piccolo: IT'S OVER! NO MORE TALKING ABOUT ELLIE! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HER. I DON'T CARE IF SHE LEAVES OR NOT! It wouldn't have worked out anyway so there is no need to pursue her._

 _Kami: But you told Goku…_

 _Piccolo: I just told Goku that so he would get off my back. I don't love her, I never did, and I never will. So, please, just leave me be…_

"Hey, Piccolo, we're back," said Goten, entering the room with Trunks.

Piccolo turned around at them and said, "Ok, let's continue."

The time had come for everyone to see the transformation of Goten and Trunks. Everyone was gathered around talking and enjoying each other's company, all except Elyon. She stood back and watched them, beginning to feel more and more distant from them. When it was time to see Goten and Trunks, she followed them, but stayed close to Bulma and Chi-Chi.

The first attempt didn't turn out so good…he was heavy and couldn't run very far. Everyone seemed intrigued by the transformation, but it wasn't the right one. The second attempt was pretty bad, too…he looked like an old man. By the third attempt, they had finally accomplished it! His energy flowed around him and he seemed confident about it. He was so confident that he flew off, ready to challenge Buu in that instance.

"Darn it! If he goes off now, he'll get killed for sure!"

"Yeah, he is reckless, but I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he beats Majin Buu," said Krillin.

"If we are lucky, but what if he doesn't?"

Everyone decided to wait it out and see if Gotenks would return. As the group scattered, Piccolo looked over at Elyon. Her usual bright and happy face seemed distant and cold. Piccolo walked toward her. She must have noticed Piccolo approaching because she began to turn and walk the other way. He reached out and gently grabbed her arm. In a quick move, she jerked her arm out of his grasp, which surprised him. He leapt in front of her and stopped her, his arms crossed. What made him even more surprised, and even a little sad, was the look of anger she had in her eyes. She stared at him coldly.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get back to my book."

"That can wait. I have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?" She crossed her arms, too.

"I want to apologize for the way I talked to you. I was feeling stressed, that's all. And just so you know…I don't think you are a nuisance." He gave her a smirk, but that made her face even more cold. Her glare was more intense. Piccolo almost stepped back in surprise.

"Yeah, I get it. Don't worry about it. Pretty soon, Gotenks will be back, victorious from beating Buu. And if that happens, then I will leave and we can just go on with our lives."

"Leave? Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't belong here. It would be better if I just parted ways with everyone once Gotenks is back."

"I really don't think that would be a good idea."

"Actually, I think it would be a fine idea. I have my own home, you know. I'm not a puppy off the street that you can just keep. And, I have a job, too, so I can't give that up either. So, if you will excuse me…" She walked past Piccolo and toward the entryway to the palace where her book was sitting.

Piccolo looked after her, feeling distraught. _What have I done?_ He was waiting for a response from Nail or Kami, but it never came.

Gotenks did return, but he didn't return victorious. He returned battered and bruised. They had to wait until he was back to normal and then the wounds could be attended to. Mr. Popo brought out a tray of medicine and Elyon felt compelled to help them. She put on some latex gloves and began spraying their wounds and bandaging them up.

"Ouch, that hurts!" shouted Trunks, swinging his arm up and down.

"Well, you have to hold still, or else it will never get cleaned," said Bulma from behind her son. Elyon used a cotton ball and put some medicine on the wound.

"Oh, it burns!" On the other end, Goten was getting spanked by his mother and getting a lecture about being so reckless.

Elyon took off her gloves and rolled them up. She crossed her arms and stared down at Trunks. "Did you hear what she said?" she said in her best stern voice. Trunks seemed startled by her tone of voice.

"Yes, I did," he said, looking down at his feet. Elyon knelt down and got on eye level with Trunks. Goten approached them.

"Listen, boys. No warrior ever goes into a battle using their strength alone. The battle can already be won, and do you know how that happens?"

"By planning?" answered Trunks, meekly.

"That's right."

"Dad didn't go in with a plan, did he? Then, I ran off and did the same thing… That's the last straw…from now on I'm going to do it right. I have to be smart to win…a smarter fighter than my dad ever was!"

"That's my Trunks!" smiled Bulma.

Piccolo seemed pleased with the outcome and convinced the boys to go back inside and train some more, which they readily agreed.

 _Wow, that was a waste of my breath,"_ thought Elyon. Goten and Trunks had just performed the perfect fusion as a Super Saiyan, but just like before, he ran off to fight Buu without a plan in mind. _These mortals…_ What ended up happening was that Piccolo flew off to find them before they got themselves pulverized, or worse, killed.

Everyone walked into the palace to wait on the three of them, which didn't take very long. Gotenks came back kicking and screaming and he had to go wait in his room until the transformation wore off. Piccolo was wiping the sweat from his brow as he approached the entryway where Elyon was.

"I'm getting too old for this," he sighed. Elyon didn't respond or look up from her book. Piccolo sat down next to her and sighed again. She gave him a sideways glance, but returned to her book. Piccolo also glanced her way, desperately wanting her to speak. Ever since that conversation he had with her, he felt so guilty and wanted to take back all that he said. Even though he did apologize for what he said, she wasn't ready to accept it, yet. He looked around, trying to think of something that would get her talking to him again. It was driving him crazy not hearing her sweet voice!

A moment later, he glanced up and saw Mr. Popo in the distance, holding something up for Piccolo to see. It was a rose. _Perfect, if I give that to her, maybe she will start talking to me again._ He walked over and took the rose from Mr. Popo. He walked over, holding the flower behind his back. He coughed slightly in front of Elyon, making her look up briefly.

"Here," he said, holding out the rose. Elyon looked back up and stared at it, confused. She took it, gingerly.

"What's this for?"

"As a way for apologizing for my words. I didn't mean what I said, so I just wanted you to know…how I really felt." He reached over and grabbed her hand. He planted a small kiss on the top of it and held it gently, smiling down at her. Elyon stared up at Piccolo, still very confused, but her heart was fluttering after the kiss on her hand. He let go of her hand and she stood up.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You're very sweet." She curtsied gracefully. Piccolo blushed. Elyon noticed this and began giggling.

Piccolo straightened up and said, "Well, I better let you get back to your book. I hope you're not mad at me anymore."

"No, I'm not…apology accepted." She smiled sweetly as he walked away. She stared at the rose in her hand, beginning to feel like a princess all over again.


	9. Mind Tricks and Invisible Conversations

Hi everyone! This is the last chapter I am going to post this week. I am going to be on vacation this weekend, so enjoy the story up until this point! I'll post a new chapter next week when I'm back!

 **Chapter 9: Mind Tricks and Invisible Conversations**

Elyon had gotten a vase, put some water in it, and stuck the rose down inside. She set the vase on a side table by her bed. She touched the soft pedals, her heart soaring after what had happened. She had never felt like this before, but she knew the euphoric way she was feeling was irresistible. She sighed happily and walked out of her room. She made her way back outside and found Bulma and Chi-Chi giving their sons a drink of water. Piccolo and Dende were in the distance, standing on the edge of the Lookout and talking. She walked over to the two women. That was when Piccolo and Dende approached them. Elyon looked up and had a small grin on her face, but Piccolo didn't seem very happy.

"Goten, Trunks! Play time is over…it's time to get back to our training!"

"Um, excuse me, Piccolo, but we just got back. Could we please take a rest?" asked Goten.

"You're too uptight…just leave it to us! We are strong enough to beat him," added Trunks.

"Why, you little…I fought with both of your fathers in combat, since before you were born! You two don't have the slightest idea! Just a single increase in power level can be the difference between winning and losing…" Piccolo was going to say more, but Chi-Chi and Bulma stepped in.

"How dare you! Can't you see they need to rest?!" exclaimed Chi-Chi.

"But they need to train…"

"No! They need to rest!" chimed in Bulma.

"That's right! Goku let Gohan take naps…it's only proper, they're children!" said Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, what good are they going to be when the fight comes?! They are both totally exhausted! Right, Ellie?" said Bulma, turning in Elyon's direction.

Elyon looked shocked that she got pulled into the conflict. "Oh, don't involve me, please…"

"All right, fine," said Piccolo. "Perhaps it would be beneficial. Goten, Trunks, we'll resume our training after you take a nap."

"Alright!" they shouted as they ran back into the palace. Chi-Chi and Bulma followed. Piccolo sighed and shook his head after they left. Elyon smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Elyon looked on as her friends stood horrified at the scene before them. Majin Buu had found them at the Lookout, but it didn't look like the same Buu. It turned out that the fat Buu had spit out the evilness inside of him and it took form and became an Evil Buu. Then, Evil Buu turned Majin Buu into chocolate and ate him, absorbing his form and creating a new image of himself. This new Buu was taller, muscular, skinnier and meaner. Everyone in the group was terrified when he arrived, knowing the time was drawing near for Goten and Trunks to fight him. Elyon, however, wasn't afraid. She knew he was strong, but deep down, she knew that there were others that were stronger.

Minutes after arriving, he unleashed an attack that scattered to the four corners of the world, destroying any person it touched. Everyone on the Lookout remained untouched, but in a matter of seconds, almost everyone on the planet had perished because of this attack. Piccolo was terrified that his suggestion of killing others to buy time for them had backfired. Now, he decided to make a compromise.

"Yes, I see…we just need time to prepare him. He will be ready in one hour if that's ok. Please, Buu…" he seemed desperate at this point.

"What's an hour? How long is it?" he asked, cracking his neck. Out of thin air, Piccolo made a large hourglass appear. He set it down in front of Buu. Elyon walked toward the two of them.

"Elyon, what are you doing?" hissed Bulma from behind a pillar.

"When all the sand runs down to the bottom, one hour will be over," commented Piccolo to Buu.

Majin Buu looked at it skeptically and said with an angry face, "No way!"

Elyon stood next to Piccolo and held herself up straight. "Why not? What's an hour? It's no big deal…" Then, she waved her hand slightly no higher than her waist. "We are asking for an hour…only an hour, nothing more."

Buu looked at her with a strange look, his antennae running back and forth on his head. Then, he straightened up and said, "Very well. This Majin Buu will wait one hour, and then I will kill you all."

Piccolo glanced over at Elyon. She looked up, grabbed onto her arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Piccolo nodded slightly, relief flooding his eyes.

Krillin had returned to let everyone know that the boys were safe in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training. After 15 minutes, Piccolo returned outside to wait with Majin Buu nearby, staring at the sand in the hourglass. Elyon went out to join him.

"I'm surprised he agreed so quickly about waiting an hour to fight. I thought he would need more convincing. Thanks for helping me out."

Elyon gave him a small grin, "Don't worry about it."

Piccolo looked down at the ground, "How wrong was I in sacrificing those people's lives just to give us a chance to train the boys more before fighting him?"

Elyon thought for a moment and then responded, "People say many things out of desperation. After all, as long as you have the Dragon Balls you can wish those people back, correct?"

"Yes, we can."

Elyon sighed nervously and said, "Piccolo, about what you said back there, I thought it was so…" Suddenly a gust of wind blew against them. It was Majin Buu and he seemed angry.

"You fool! No more waiting!"

"No, it has only been 30 minutes. You won't have a chance to fight him…the hour isn't over yet!" Piccolo raised his hand in protest, but Buu fired an energy blast toward him. Thankfully, it hit the floor in front of Piccolo.

"I'm done waiting, I'm fighting. Come out, do you hear me?!" he shouted to the sky. The shouting and the rise in his power level made the ground shake underneath them and the floor began to crack. It became a domino effect and each piece began breaking toward Elyon and Piccolo. Before the floor could crack before them, Piccolo picked up Elyon and lifted her up into the air, preventing her and him from getting hurt.

They both looked down at the scene below them. Part of the floor of the Lookout was completely broken. Elyon grabbed Piccolo around his neck and nestled her head into it. "Thank you…again," she said, softly. Her breath tickled his neck and sent chills up and down his body. Even though there was danger below them, he almost forgot that for an instant. It felt so perfect holding her in his arms that it almost seemed meant to be. He breathed in her scent and an idea came to his mind. _If I have to do this to make sure we can be together, that is a risk I am willing to take._

Piccolo slowly descended back to the ground. He set Elyon on her feet and faced Buu.

"Ok, I'll take you to him. Let's go." He turned around to lead Buu inside the palace, but he also put his arm around Elyon's shoulders, leading her step with him. Elyon was startled by this reaction. Why was Piccolo making her follow them?

As they passed by their friends, they were also startled by what Piccolo was doing. Why was he taking Elyon with them?

Piccolo led Buu and Elyon up the stairs of the palace and down the halls to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As they walked, Piccolo opened his mind to Elyon and they spoke to one another silently.

 _Elyon: What are you doing, Piccolo? Why am I going with you?_

 _Piccolo: Ellie, what I might be doing is crazy, but this could be the only way…_

 _Elyon: The only way?_

 _Piccolo: (turning his head toward her): I love you, Ellie._

 _Elyon: What…?_

 _Piccolo: I love you, Ellie._

 _Elyon: (eyes sparkling) Oh, Piccolo…_

 _Piccolo: I wanted to tell you before, but I was afraid to._

 _Elyon: Well, how do you feel now?_

 _Piccolo: Even though we are making our own death sentences, I have never been happier._

 _Elyon: (smiling warmly)_

 _Nail: (whispering) Can I talk to her?_

 _Piccolo: (whispering) Now isn't the time, Nail…_

 _Elyon: Who are you talking to, Piccolo?_

 _Nail: C'mon, just for a moment._

 _Piccolo: Oh, alright, but just for a moment._

 _Nail: (in a suave voice) Hey good looking. I'm Nail. Me and Piccolo fused together a long time ago on our home on Planet Namek so I could give him a power boost to defeat this enemy Frieza. He plays the host, but I still exist in his mind._

 _Elyon: Wow, that's fascinating._

 _Nail: So, if I could get Piccolo to allow me to overtake his body one day, I could show you a good time…_

 _Piccolo: Ok, that's enough! Get back in my mind and stay there._

 _Nail: Just think about it._

 _Elyon: (blushing) He sounds…nice._

 _Piccolo: He is more annoying than anything. Kami, if you want to talk to her, you better do it now._

 _Elyon: You have another Namek inside of you?_

 _Piccolo: Actually, Kami and I are the same being, but I still play the main host, just because I am younger and stronger._

 _Kami: Thank you for that introduction, Piccolo. Hello my dear._

 _Elyon: Oh, don't you sound polite! It's nice to meet you, Kami._

 _Kami: I know you are going to make Piccolo very happy. It has been a true blessing for him to meet you._

 _Elyon: Aw, thank you, Kami._

 _Kami: (shyly) I may not be able to show you a 'good time' like Nail could, but I would like…_

Elyon already knew what he was going to say, so she lifted herself up and gave Piccolo a kiss on the side of his head. Majin Buu looked straight ahead at them and said, "Knock it off! Keep moving!"

 _Elyon: Sorry about that._

 _Piccolo: (blushing brightly) Don't worry about it._

 _Elyon: It was good to meet them, Piccolo. Thank you for letting me speak with them._

 _Piccolo: You're welcome. Now, just give me a moment to talk to the boys…_

Piccolo, Elyon and Buu were walking down a large set of stairs after ascending so many stairs earlier. They were stalling Buu so the boys could train longer. By the time they got to the last step, Piccolo turned around and said to Buu, "Would you like to eat before the fight?"

"No! I don't want to eat! You take me there before I break you in half!"

"Of course," he said, smirking.

In a matter of moments, they had arrived at the entrance to the Time Chamber. Piccolo opened the door and allowed Elyon and Buu to enter. The inside of the Chamber was vast and limitless. Elyon had never been anywhere like this before. Now, she was getting a little nervous about what was going to take place. She grabbed onto Piccolo's arm and held it close to her. Piccolo looked down and blushed. Now that he had admitted his feelings to Elyon, he wanted to tell her over and over how he loved her and wanted to be with her forever, but now was not the time. It was time to see if the boys were ready to finally take down this enemy.

"Hah! Nice to see you again," said Gotenks, striking a pose.

"Ah, there is my challenger," smiled Buu.

Have a super weekend! ~ goldenbelle75


	10. The Folly of Gotenks

_**Hello! I am back from vacation, so I am ready to post a new chapter of the story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far! There will be some changes later on in the story, so bear with me and I hope you continue reading along**_

 **Chapter 10: The Folly of Gotenks**

Gotenks and Buu stared each other down. The intensity in the room was great. Piccolo and Elyon watched from a distance as the fight commenced. Gotenks was the one that attacked first. He began throwing punches at Buu, but with each punch, he called out a new name of his attack. Inside, Elyon found the scene quite comical, but she didn't want to make it appear on her face as amusement…the situation was too dire. She ended up looking over at Piccolo and he looked embarrassed.

"What is he doing?" sighed Piccolo. "It's almost as if he is playing around."

"Well, what do you expect?" smiled Elyon. "He is a child, after all."

"Yes, but you would think he would take this a little bit more seriously, especially when the entire world is at stake."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, yet…he might surprise us."

"I hope so."

Gotenks continued his barrage of attacks, but none of them were doing any damage to Buu. Suddenly, the atmosphere around them changed. It went from a white limitless room, to a frozen and icy wasteland with a blue cloudy sky above.

"What is this room?" asked Elyon.

"The environment changes randomly. Sometimes, it is white and empty. Sometimes, it is humid and the air is hot. And other times, it ends up like this," said Piccolo, gesturing the area with his hand.

"It's amazing!"

"It's also a great training tool for the warrior coming in to train. The sudden change in temperature can help with building up one's strength."

Suddenly, Gotenks got hit by Buu and he was sent flying. He landed on the ground with a thump. He jumped up, holding his cheek.

"We are doomed," said Piccolo, holding his hand to his face and covering his eyes.

Gotenks noticed Piccolo's reaction and decided to go talk to him. He walked past Buu.

"I need a couple of minutes." He stood next to Piccolo, grabbed his cape and shook it. Piccolo looked down.

"Piccolo, be honest. Do you think I have a chance against this guy?"

"I think there is a way to succeed in everything, but you just have to be serious about it."

"That's no answer," Gotenks answered, unsatisfied. He looked over at Buu, but turned back, dragging Piccolo by the cape to talk to him privately. Piccolo wasn't happy, but Elyon shook her head grinning and followed behind them.

"I'm throwing punches as hard as I can, pulling out every trick in the book, and using a few I made up myself."

"You made up what?"

"My own moves! That is what great warriors do, you know." Gotenks leaned in further. "Plus, I have been showing Buu only a tiny portion of what I can do, trying to slow him down and making him think I am weaker than I really am. But I'm only doing this because I have a huge trick up my sleeve."

Elyon decided to comment. It did sound like Gotenks was too busy fooling around to get down to business. "Gotenks, why didn't you attack with your full strength from the beginning?"

"Because…I want everyone to remember this fight, not just as another brawl."

"Cut out that nonsense!" scowled Piccolo. "Do you realize that you are the only one that has the strength to beat him? Get that through your head right now, and start fighting to your full potential!"

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind and a blinding light came from the middle of the room. "All you people do is talk!" growled Buu. Gotenks jumped up from his spot and flew towards Buu.

"Fine…then let the second round begin!"

Piccolo looked onward. "I certainly hope he knows what he is doing."

The fight kept getting stranger and stranger. To start off, Gotenks was able to transform into a Super Saiyan after he fused and his moves began to get more and more effective. But the most bizarre thing that had happened was when he spit out a ghost from his mouth! The ghost looked exactly like Gotenks, except it was white and no legs or fingers.

"I just have one thing to say, Buu. When you mess with the ghost, you'll be toast!" said Gotenks, chuckling. The ghost chuckled too.

Piccolo was looking just as stunned about the apparition before him. "What is that thing?"

"Maybe this is the 'huge trick' Gotenks was talking about," said Elyon.

"Perhaps…we will see."

Suddenly, Gotenks called out. "Now, get ready Buu…for the beatdown of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack! Go!" The ghost flew off toward Buu at a blinding speed. Buu was ready, though. Once the ghost was close enough, he hit it in the throat with his arm. He grinned, satisfied at his attack, but the ghost was smirking too.

Out from the ghost came a bright light that covered the entirety of the room. When the light disappeared, Buu's body looked much different. He looked like he was melting and he couldn't breathe. Gotenks held up a peace sign.

"Yeah, whenever the ghost hits something, it explodes like a grenade! Kinda hurts, doesn't it?" he added, jumping up and down in victory.

"Hurry up, Gotenks! Attack while he is weak!" shouted Piccolo.

"Ah, relax will ya? I know what I'm doing…" Then, from out of his mouth popped 10 more ghosts. As each one took form, Piccolo stood back in surprise.

"Ok, line up!" shouted Gotenks to his ghosts. "Now, arms forward!" The ghosts began talking amongst each other, wondering who this kid was, bossing them around. "Hey, I didn't tell any of you to talk! Now, quiet and sound off!"

As each one counted off to 10, Piccolo and Elyon approached Gotenks from behind. "Hey, in case you are wondering, he's back," said Piccolo, pointing to Buu in the distance. He was laying on the ground, waiting patiently.

"That punk! Ok, number one and number two, make him sorry!" The two ghosts fell out of line and flew straight toward Buu. This time, Buu was ready. He jumped out of the way in time and the two ghosts fell into each other.

"Hah! Your same trick won't work twice," he said, sticking out his tongue.

Gotenks sighed and said, "Ok, ghosts, gather." Then, in a whisper, "We need to hit this guy in his weak spot…his stomach."

It took a while to come up with a strategy with the ghosts and Gotenks trying to talk over one another. It took so long that Buu was asleep, standing up!

"Hurry up, Gotenks…seriously," said Piccolo. Gotenks was about ready to send the ghosts into battle, when two of them accidently touched and exploded, waking Buu up.

"Ok, forget those two idiots! Number 10, stay with me. Everyone else, go forward and carry out our plan!" The remaining five ghosts began flying toward Buu but then got sidetracked. They ended up tricking Buu that they found candy on the ground, making him very curious. When he was caught off guard, they all jumped on him and exploded.

"Ok, 10, it's up to you. Find Buu, fly down his throat, and really make him have something to chew on."

"Yes, sir," saluted the ghost.

It didn't take long for the smoke to clear to find nothing left of Buu except a thousand little pink pieces.

"See, I told you I could do it," said Gotenk, wiping his forehead.

"This battle isn't over! We need to destroy what's left of him!" said Piccolo.

Gotenks and Piccolo began blasting each piece with a burst of energy, destroying each piece and release little puffs of smoke. After stepping on the last piece, Gotenks looked up at Piccolo and said, "Well, that's it, then."

"You did well. I'm very proud of you," he smiled. "For a minute there, I was questioning if you had it in you or not to beat him."

Suddenly, Piccolo's smile turned into a frown when a gust of wind came blowing past them. The wind was blowing up and the pink smoke was floating upwards and beginning to form.

"Oh, no, it's him…Majin Buu!" shouted Piccolo.

"Oh good, he came back for more," said Gotenks, smirking. The full form of Majin Buu landed a few yards away, smirking at the group.

"It's my fault…I put too much faith in you," said Piccolo to Gotenks. "Do you think you could do another one of those Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacks again?"

Gotenks thought for a moment, but then he put his hands on his head and yelled, "Something's wrong! I can't do this attack again…the Earth is finished! I don't think I have the energy to go on!" Then, out of nowhere, Buu's antennae came forward and grabbed Gotenks around the ankle. He began waving the child back and forth, slamming him into the ground. Last minute, he threw Gotenks far away, but he landed on his feet.

"Hey, that hurt…so you wanna play rough, do you? Ding, ding! Gotenks' best technique just came out of nowhere!" Just when Gotenks was about to go flying back towards Buu, they all heard a loud boom. They all looked over to see Piccolo standing by the exit to the Time Chamber with his hand outstretched. The room and door were laying in a pile of rubble.

"He shot the door…" gasped Gotenks.

 _ **Have a wonderful evening! ~ goldenbelle75**_


	11. A Voice of Power

_**Good afternoon! Here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 11: A Voice of Power**

Piccolo chuckled. "Well, now we are all stuck in here for good, so I guess we should make ourselves at home." Elyon, Gotenks, and Buu were staring at Piccolo in disbelief. Gotenks ran over the pile of rubble and got down on his knees.

"Piccolo…is it true? Are we really stuck here?" he was on the brink of tears.

"Yes, I'm sorry…that was the exit and now it's gone." Then, Piccolo turned to Buu. "It's gone, Buu!"

Buu's mouth hung open. "But how do we eat candy?"

"We don't…there's none here."

"What? No ice cream, no chocolate?"

"That's right…all gone." Buu grabbed his head with both hands and screamed to the sky. Gotenks was in a fetal position and crying. However, Elyon was still staring at the rubble with disbelief. _What was Piccolo thinking? Did he think trapping Buu in this dimension was going to solve everything? What was going to happen to them if they stayed in here?_

Elyon's mind was running a hundred miles a minute. She was thinking of every possibility that could happen to them, from Buu turning them into chocolate and eating them, to three of them dying of starvation and thirst while Elyon was left alone. This thought scared her the most. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of Gotenks yelling.

"Great, this is great! Who told you to lock us in here, huh? For your information, I still had my best technique!"

"I thought you said that your powers had reached its limit, I had to do it!" Piccolo was dumbfounded.

"I was just trying to make the fight more fantastic! If you had just let me do the technique, Buu would be dead and we would be on the outside right now! YOU BLEW IT!"

The comment that Gotenks made was enough for Elyon. Frustration began to bubble up inside of her. _After everything Piccolo and I told him, he was still goofing around! How could he do this?_ Then, another thought came to her mind. _And if he had just gone to fight Buu when he first transformed and been serious about it, all those innocent people could have been saved!_ Piccolo and Gotenks were still fighting.

"You what?! You put the world at risk just to be more fantastic?! What kind of kid are you? You idiot!"

"Well, you're the idiot that locked us in here! If you don't figure out another way to get us out, I'll have to use my technique on you!" Elyon's thoughts landed on her friends back home and now her anger was beginning to pour out. _The Douglas family…they are dead because of this…_

"There is no way out, don't you understand?! The only way has been blown up…it's gone, gone!" yelled Piccolo.

Then, without warning, Elyon began screaming. Wind was blowing her dress and hair backwards and it was powerful to blow Piccolo and Gotenks a few feet away. Buu looked on, shocked.

"LET ME OUT!" shouted Elyon. Then, out of nowhere a large hole appeared in front of her. All of them were surprised at what had happened.

"What's that…a hole?" asked Gotenks.

"A tear in the dimension…" gasped Piccolo. In a split second, Buu came flying toward the hole, shoving Elyon away and she landed next to Gotenks.

"He's getting away…let's get out of here," said Gotenks, jumping up and running toward the hole. Before he could reach it, the hole closed. Piccolo was next to Elyon, helping her to her feet.

"Too late."

Elyon was back on her feet again, frightened of the power that she allowed to come out. She had vowed since coming to this planet that she wouldn't reveal her power, so others wouldn't become suspicious. Now, slowly her power was revealing itself more. Gotenks looked back at her.

"Well, come on…can't you make another hole?"

"I didn't even know I could do that! I don't even think I can do that again…"

Gotenks sighed and turned to Piccolo. "What are we going to do now, Piccolo? I'm too young to be stuck in here forever!"

"Stop that! Your whining is not helping right now! Besides, Ellie has been able to do more in just one minute than you have been able to do this whole time in the Chamber!"

"Yeah, she let Buu get away! Quit sticking up for your girlfriend!"

The room became silent quickly. Piccolo and Elyon looked at each other for a moment. They were trying hard not to blush. Then, Elyon spoke up. "Ok, let's think…how did this hole appear in the first place? There was something my voice did to make a rip in the dimension."

Piccolo thought too. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it might have been the vibrations in your scream that caused the tear."

Elyon nodded. "That makes sense, I suppose, but I don't think I could make myself scream like that again. It was just…so unexpected."

"Well, you're gonna have to try…that's the only way we can get out," sighed Gotenks.

Elyon sighed and rubbed her head. This boy was starting to get on her nerves. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and Piccolo came to her side. "I know this is hard for you right now, but we need you right now, Ellie. The rest of the world needs you. We need to get to Buu before he does any more damage. You can do this." He gave her a small, reassuring smile. Elyon grabbed his hand and gave it a hard squeeze.

She walked forward, trying to find a way to make the vibrations just as powerful as the first time. She began thinking about singing and the high notes that singers had to sing in songs, and that's when she decided to sing her way out…sort of. She took a deep breath and began singing small, sweet notes. As her voice rang out, her pitch began to go higher. Piccolo had to cover his ears at one point. Then, her voice grew and grew and by the last note, the ground was rumbling and a new hole had appeared.

"All right!" said Gotenks. "Let's get out of here before it closes again." He jumped through, followed by Elyon and Piccolo. By the time Piccolo had landed on the floor of the Lookout, the hole had disappeared once more. The three of them looked around, stunned by the sight they saw. The Lookout was in ruins! There were holes in the walls, chunks missing in the roof of the palace, and pillars were broken. Even Mr. Popo's garden was disturbed. Sitting in the middle of the chaos was Buu, with his back turned away from them.

"Hey, Majin Buu!" yelled Gotenks. Buu turned around and faced them. His face was dirty, like he had just finished eating something.

Piccolo was tense. "Where are the others?"

Buu cackled and patted his stomach. "They are in me…"

"What?! You ate them?" cried Gotenks. "Even my mom?!"

"Yes," burped Buu. "Delicious…" Now, it was Gotenks' turn to get angry. He began powering up.

"I was wanting an audience for this, but now...you are going to pay for each one, Buu!" Gotenks's anger was bursting forth as sparks flew around him. As his power grew, so did his hair! It grew longer and longer until it almost reached the ground.

Piccolo was standing in awe. "His technique…he transformed into Super Saiyan 3!" Elyon remembered this transformation as well. She thought back to when Goku was still on Earth and used this technique to battle Buu and Babadi.

"Yeah, that feels better," said Gotenks, in a melancholy voice.

The battle between Buu and Gotenks was getting intense. The more they fought, the more battle stricken the Lookout looked. They had created a gigantic hole in the floor and then they started flying toward Earth to continue their fight. Piccolo and Elyon were left behind to watch from above.

"This might take a while," said Piccolo.

Elyon crossed her arms. "If that kid wasn't so...stubborn…then this battle would be over."

"It can't be helped. So…Ellie, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Did you really not know that you were going to generate that much power to rip a hole through space and time to get us back to the Lookout?"

Elyon hesitated. "I guess I have a lot of hidden power that hasn't been released, I guess."

"You could be quite a formidable fighter if we focus that energy," he smirked.

Elyon smiled. "No thanks. I don't think fighting is in my future right now."

Piccolo crossed his arms, still smirking. "Technically, I was Gohan's first teacher, and I was told how great a teacher I was. I could certainly take on another student if I needed to."

Elyon winked. "I'm sure you could." Piccolo had shivers going up and down his body. How could a common Earthling make him feel on edge, nervous, and so…in love?

"Well, in all honesty, I'm glad I brought you with us, because if I didn't, you would be…dead."

Elyon giggled. "Come on, Piccolo, I'm a big, tough girl. I could take on anything."

"Anything, huh?" Suddenly, Piccolo flew over to her. Maybe this was Nail's influence, but he had a sudden urge to kiss her. He faced her, his hands on her shoulders. Elyon looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes. He leaned in slowly, but before he could get close enough to her lips, the Lookout shook. Gotenks had crashed through the floor while fighting Buu. This caused half of the Lookout to disappear!

Piccolo looked at the destruction around him, very upset. "Gotenks, what have you done? You've destroyed the Lookout!"

Gotenks didn't heard Piccolo's comment. He was staring up at Buu. The monster had rolled himself up like a ball and he was floating in midair.

"Hey Piccolo, look at Buu. He looks like a cannon ball."

Before Piccolo could look up and see, Buu came crashing down and hit the Lookout. He circled back around and hit it again. He did this over and over until there was nothing left. Piccolo had ahold of Elyon, trying to keep her close to him. By the time the last piece of the Lookout was shattered, Piccolo, Gotenks, and Elyon were hovering in the air, waiting for a chance to strike. Piccolo still had his arm around her waist, and she was holding him around the torso.

"Ok, time for a new attack. How about the Screaming Banchee Attack!" Gotenks flexed his fingers in front of him.

"Will you hurry up Gotenks?! Your transformation isn't going to last forever!"

Gotenks held out his hands and shot three blasts toward Buu. They surrounded him and covered him in a hard layer, taking the appearance of a ball. The ball flew back toward Gotenks and he held it up victoriously.

"Now, that's an attack!" he said. He knocked on the ball and continued. "If I don't hurry up, he'll be able to get out of this. I'm gonna need some help." He turned toward Piccolo and Elyon.

"Hey, Ellie, you wanna help me finish off Buu?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I'm gonna hit the ball to you. Then, I want you to set the ball up for me and then I'm gonna spike it right down to the ground."

"So, it's almost as if we are playing volleyball?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Ok, ready…here it comes!" Gotenks bumped the ball toward Elyon. With grace and poise, she leapt up and set the ball. As this happened, Piccolo watched closely. He could feel his face heating up again at just watching her.

The ball came flying back toward Gotenks and he ended with a swift hit with his hand and the ball went flying toward the earth. Gotenks flew after it with a smile on his face, but Piccolo was still blushing. "Why does the strongest fighter left have to be so…darn ridiculous." Elyon giggled.

The attack didn't work and to make matters worse, Gotenks had went back to his normal form. He was no longer a Super Saiyan 3 or even a Super Saiyan.

"Oh, no this isn't good," growled Piccolo. "He goofed off too much and now we are going to have to suffer for it."

Gotenks was now trying his best to throw any attacks he had left at Buu, but it wasn't working. Within a matter of minutes, Gotenks was gone for good and now all that was left was Goten and Trunks, looking scared.

Piccolo was getting frustrated, and a little scared. "This isn't good…not at all! Buu isn't going to wait around for an hour for Goten and Trunks to fuse again! What are we going to do?"

Elyon stood next to Piccolo and gave his arm a reassuring hug. "Don't worry…something will show itself soon. We will be fine, Piccolo."

"I hope you're right, Ellie."

 _ **Have a glorious day! ~ goldenbelle75**_


	12. Companions Reunite

_**Good morning! Here is a brand-new chapter to read. I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 12: Companions Reunite**

Goten and Trunks stood a few hundred yards away, staring at Buu.

"Now what? Without the fusion, we're cooked," groaned Trunks.

"Hey, what if we run away?" suggested Goten.

"And what will that do? Buu is still going to go after us and kill us if we don't fight him now."

Suddenly, Piccolo landed in front of the boys, followed by Elyon, who landed next to Goten.

"You two can't have all the fun," he said. "I'll try my best to fight off Buu. But if it doesn't turn out for the best, at least we can die together." He looked over at Elyon and she smiled sweetly.

"That's easy for you to say, because you're old!" cried Goten. "But we are just little kids…we don't want to die yet!"

"Maybe we can apologize to Buu and give him lots of candy and chocolate as a peace offering," said Trunks. "That way, he might leave us alone and go away."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, especially about the candy," said Goten, excitedly. "Plus, it's a heck of a lot better than Piccolo's idea."

Elyon was laughing while Piccolo stared at them in disbelief. "All right, Goten, go get us some candy, pal!" shouted Trunks. "And hurry back!"

"Ok! Oh, wait a minute, Trunks. There aren't any stores around here…I can't get any candy or chocolate."

"Oh, that's right, darn it! Well, do you think Piccolo could materialize some for us?"

"Yeah, it's worth a shot."

"No! It's not worth a shot!" answered Piccolo. Elyon continued giggling at Piccolo's frustration with the boys.

In the distance, they heard a loud yawn. The four of them gazed over at Buu and noticed him crouching on the ground and his chin hitting his chest. His body rose and fell slightly and his breathing was light. The boys weren't convinced that Buu was actually asleep, so they decided to scurry over and investigate.

"We'll be right back, Piccolo!" shouted Goten.

"What? Are you two insane?" whispered Piccolo, harshly. That comment didn't make them return, so he just shook his head in defeat. "I couldn't imagine actually having kids of my own. I think they would drive me insane."

Elyon smiled grimly, "It just depends on how you handle them."

Piccolo looked down at the ground and asked a serious question that made him blush. "Would you ever want to have kids of your own?"

Elyon was taken aback by his question that she couldn't answer at first. But then she recovered, "I don't know…maybe one day. I certainly don't want any at this point, yet."

Piccolo was going to ask another question, but he noticed Goten out of the corner of his eye. He was standing on tiptoe trying to grab Buu's antennae.

"No!" hissed Piccolo. Goten and Trunks looked over in Piccolo's direction. "We finally get a chance to buy a little extra time and all you two want to do is wake him up. Now, listen up. Let's get ready to prepare for the next fusion…it's our only chance. Now, hurry up!" Elyon could hear Goten and Trunks grumbling as they walked back over to them.

Once they were all together again, they felt a strong power level. In the distance, they could make out a familiar orange and blue outfit. Piccolo was startled. "What…I don't believe it! It's Goku!"

Goten had a different opinion. "No, it's my brother, you guys…Gohan!" Majin Buu had felt the power level as well and he jumped up in defense when Gohan landed a few feet away from them.

He looked over at his friends and said, "Hey guys, what's happening?"

Gohan's new found power was spectacular! He was tearing Buu apart and he wasn't even fighting as a Super Saiyan. However, Gohan seemed a little too confident in his abilities. He was mocking Buu in a way that was making him furious. Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks could hardly believe what they were seeing. Maybe Buu had finally met his match.

"Aw, what's wrong, Buu-buu?" said Gohan, with a smirk on his face.

"What? Buu-buu? Oh, stupid boy! You are going to pay for saying that!" Buu leapt forward and attacked with everything that he had, but Gohan blocked every punch, blast, and kick that he threw at him. Buu was getting aggravated, but he was starting to formulate in plan in the back of his mind. He decided now was the time to put it into action. He started chuckling under his breath. Gohan arched an eyebrow.

"So, it's you."

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

Buu turned around and looked down at Gohan. "I felt your power from far away when I was fighting those two brats. I knew you would be here to fight me sooner or later." Buu started smirking. "I can't let a power greater than mine exist." Then, Buu began powering up. Pink energy was flowing around him and it was growing like a flame.

"Go ahead and try your best. You are no match for me," said Gohan, confidently. Buu stood still with a creepy smile on his face and blood lust in his eyes.

"You're missing the point," said Buu, chuckling. Gohan suddenly realized what was going on.

"Everyone, we need to get out, NOW!" he shouted to the others. He flew forward toward Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten and grabbed them before the explosion could hit them. Buu disappeared in a bright pink light.

When the smoke and dust settled, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks landed on the edge of a cliff nearby. But Elyon had disappeared!

"Uh, guys, where's Ellie?" asked Trunks, scratching his head.

Piccolo looked around hastily. Where had she gone? Did she get hit by the explosion?

"Gohan, you didn't grab her too?!" shouted Piccolo.

"I couldn't…she had already disappeared when I grabbed you three!" said Gohan. Then, from above, Elyon landed behind them.

"Thanks for remembering me, guys," said Elyon, dusting herself off.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Piccolo, putting his hand on his chest and trying to slow the pace of his pounding heart.

"Told you I could take care of myself," she said, winking in Piccolo's direction. He smiled at her, very grateful that she was alive.

They all looked out at the fields below them, wondering what had happened to Buu.

"So, what do you think? Do you think he's dead?" said Piccolo to Gohan.

"No way."

"What? But he blew himself up? He was trying to take you with him," said Trunks.

"Yeah, I know. Even though we can't sense him right now, I think that freak is still out there somewhere."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway! Your is here, now! You're the man! We can definitely win now with you here."

"Yeah," agreed Goten.

"Hey, I just realized we will need the Dragon Radar," said Gohan to Piccolo.

"Oh, I had it, but then I gave it to Piccolo, right?" asked Trunks.

"Yes, that's right, but I think it's in my other pants pocket," said Piccolo, embarrassed. "Only…it doesn't make a bit of difference, guys. Dende's gone, remember?"

"Wait, I think you are jumping the gun a bit," piped up Elyon. "Feel that? It's faint, but it's still there."

Piccolo and the others closed their eyes, searching for energy. They smiled in delight as they each sensed Dende's energy in the distance.

"Great! Why don't we go look for Dende…before our friend Majin Buu comes back," suggested Gohan.

"Sounds good!" smiled Piccolo.

The group began flying across the wasteland in search for Dende. Piccolo and Gohan flew ahead, while Goten, Trunks, and Elyon flew toward the back. Trunks and Goten seemed displeased.

"Did you get a whiff of that? Ugh!" said Trunks.

"It smells like BO," agreed Goten.

"It's Piccolo…we shouldn't have to fly in the back just because we're little."

Elyon glanced over at the boys and smiled. "Well, I chose to fly back here with you two. That way Piccolo and Gohan could get re-acquainted."

"So, Ellie…are you and Piccolo officially a couple or what?"

Elyon blushed slightly. "A couple? I don't really know…"

"C'mon! I see the way you two look at each other, especially Piccolo. I think he is crazy about you."

"Yeah!" added Goten.

"You think so?" said Elyon.

"Absolutely! But unfortunately, you will have to deal with his stench" laughed Goten. Elyon and Trunks laughed too.

Suddenly, Piccolo and Gohan stopped in mid-air, making the others stop too.

"What's up?" asked Trunks. Gohan pointed down at the desert below them. All of them could see two small figures moving along the landscape. One looked like a man and the other looked like a small dog.

"Oh! Wow!" giggled Elyon. "What a sweet little dog!"

"Wait…we aren't going to help that guy, are we? He's a cheater and he lies a lot."

"Yes, but I think Mr. Satan has paid his dues," said Piccolo. "Deep down, he's a decent guy…I have been keeping tabs on the man lately."

"He's not the only one Piccolo's been keeping tabs on…" said Trunks, elbowing Goten in the ribs and winking.

"What?" said Goten, confused. Piccolo glared at Trunks.

"Why don't we go ahead and bring him along," said Gohan. "And the puppy too." He smiled in Elyon's direction. Piccolo and Elyon descended quickly to the ground, startling both Mr. Satan and the puppy. They tried to run off but they were both snatched up.

"No, angel of death, I don't want to die yet!" Mr. Satan yelled, squirming in Piccolo's grasp. The puppy, however, wasn't squirming at all. He was being cuddled in Elyon's arms.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen in the world!" she gushed. The puppy licked her face happily. Piccolo glanced over and his heart was pumping a mile a minute.

 _Nail: Did you notice that she told the puppy he was the cutest thing? I guess your second place._

 _Piccolo: Shut up, Nail…_

 _Kami: Your heart has really opened up to her, Piccolo. I'm very proud of you._

 _(Piccolo didn't respond. He was too busy staring at Elyon as she cuddled and gushed at the puppy)_

 _Nail: Uh, Piccolo?..._

 _Kami: I'm sorry, Nail (chuckling). I'm afraid we have lost Piccolo._

 _Nail: Being captured by a woman's beauty and voice…I'm proud of him too, Kami._

As the group was flying by, Trunks noticed Dende on the ground below them and they all landed to greet him. Piccolo ran up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You're alive! You did good, kid."

"Thanks," said Dende. "But if it wasn't for Mr. Popo, I would never have made it."

"Brave Popo. Let's make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. You have done fine…you are a fine guardian, Dende."

"Thank you, Piccolo."

"Who is that scawny looking elf boy?" asked Mr. Satan, who was all done throwing his fit.

"You idiot!" grumbled Trunks. "He's not an elf…he's the Guardian of the Earth!"

"Really? Well, I'll be darned!"

"So…" said Dende, turning to Gohan. "Where is the Dragon Radar now?"

"Piccolo's other pants!" chuckled Gohan. Goten, Dende, Trunks, and Elyon joined in the laughter as well.

 _ **I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Have a great day! ~ goldenbelle75**_


	13. When Mortality Sets In

_**Hello! In this chapter, there will be a little more emotion between Elyon and Piccolo, so I hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Chapter 13: When Morality Sets In**

As the group stood around and talked for a little while, a huge power level began revealing itself again. It was Majin Buu and he was heading right for them!

"Why would he be back so soon?" questioned Piccolo. "I'm sure he doesn't want to fight Gohan."

When Buu landed, he stood upon the rocky outcrop before them and laughed. "Hey, Majin Buu!" yelled Mr. Satan. "How dare you kill my daughter! I thought you promised that you wouldn't kill anyone ever again!" Buu began laughing harder.

Piccolo scoffed. "Nice try, but now let Gohan take care of this." Gohan leapt forward and landed a few yards away from Buu. He was searching deeply for a change in his power, but there was none.

Suddenly Buu turned toward Goten and Trunks and yelled out to them. "Come on, little worms! I want to fight you now!"

"What?" gasped Gohan. The others were just as shocked that he had said that.

"Why does he want to fight the boys?" asked Piccolo under his breath.

"Oh, what's wrong, boys?" said Buu. "You were rearing to go earlier, but now that your friend showed up, all that confidence has disappeared. Perhaps I misjudged you."

"What is he saying?" asked Goten to Trunks.

"He's trying to say that we are weak," growled Trunks. His blood was boiling due to Buu's remarks.

"No way!" interrupted Gohan. "You are here to fight me, you got that?"

"Ha! Don't worry…I have a score to settle with them first, and then I'll take care of you!"

Elyon was getting the idea that Buu was cooking something up. She was searching his mind to see if she could detect a plan, but his mind was completely blocked off. The only thing she could spot was an image of Gotenks.

"Piccolo," whispered Elyon.

"What is it, Ellie?"

She gently grasped his arm with her hand. "I'm sensing something strange from Buu. I think he might be planning something against Goten and Trunks."

"I think you are right."

"We need to have our guard up and our eyes open, just in case."

"Right."

Goten and Trunks were still reacting to Buu's comments. "I guess he doesn't remember when we were kicking his butt earlier. If you want to go through all that humiliation again, we'll be more than happy to do that," said Trunks.

"Goten, Trunks, hold on a minute," said Piccolo. "Keep your guard up…I'm sensing some kind of…deception."

"Oh relax, Piccolo. He isn't smart enough to do anything like that. He can't even spell deception. Come on, Goten!"

The boys leapt forward and landed next to Gohan. "Ok, Gohan, we'll take care of this," said Goten.

"Guys, I don't want you to get hurt, so let me take care of this," said Gohan.

"Come on, Gohan! We are really good!"

"Yeah, Gohan! We are stronger than you think. Just sit back and watch," added Trunks.

From a distance, Mr. Satan and Dende were amongst the rocks watching what was going on. However, Mr. Satan's puppy Bee was wandering toward Piccolo and Elyon and he began growling at something amongst the rocks. He ran forward toward Elyon and started barking. He reached her feet and barked up at her, trying to get her attention. She kneeled down and patted his head.

"What's wrong, Bee?" He looked to the right and barked. He looked back at her to see if she could understand him. She looked in his direction but didn't see anything. "What do you see, boy? Show me." He walked forward, sniffing the ground as he went. Piccolo glanced over briefly, wondering what Elyon was doing. She followed the little puppy until he stopped at the edge of some pointy rocks. Elyon looked, but still didn't see anything. Poor little Bee began barking loudly again, like something was hidden in the rocks. "I don't see anything, little guy," she said, kneeling again to pat his head and smile. "But, I trust you. You see something bad, don't you?" Bee barked again, walking back and forth in front of the rocks.

Suddenly, Majin Buu landed in front of Elyon and Bee. He looked quite frustrated. "Where do you two think you're going?"

Elyon snatched up the puppy, not allowing Buu to touch him. "Why do you care?" she remarked. "I thought you were interested in fighting Gotenks."

Buu pointed his finger in front of her face. "Don't get any ideas about escaping, because Buu will find you…and kill you in an instant." Elyon shoved his finger out of her face.

"Ellie!" shouted Piccolo.

Elyon looked into Buu's eyes. _I don't think it would be wise to mess with me…you have no idea what I'm capable of._ Her voice held no fear and her face didn't show any, either.

Buu, however, wasn't convinced and he smacked her face, sending her flying and Bee flying in another direction. Thankfully, she had a good hold on Bee so he wasn't hurt. She landed on her side and her head bounced off the ground. Dende ran up to her to see if she was okay and Piccolo landed beside her in an instant.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Piccolo, with crazed concern. "You could have been killed!"

Elyon rubbed her cheek. "But I'm not, so that means something."

Dende looked at her cheek. "That looks like it hurts. Let me heal it really quick."

"No," said Elyon, jumping up quickly. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry Dende. Let's just focus on the fight at hand." She set Bee down and flew back over to where her and Piccolo were standing before. In one second, Piccolo was right beside her. She rubbed her cheek gingerly. _If Dende had healed me, he would have felt my energy and life force…he would have found out about my immortality. Nobody can know that…not yet._ As she rubbed her cheek, she could feel the stinging and swelling going down quickly. She was already healed. She left her hand on her cheek for the time being. Piccolo looked over, still concerned.

"Are you sure you don't want Dende to heal it?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure, Piccolo." She didn't move her hand.

While the whole scene between Elyon and Buu played out, Goten and Trunks had fused into Gotenks once again. Once Buu had returned to his perch, Gotenks said, "Now that you are done slapping girls around, are you ready to fight me?" Buu just grinned evilly.

In the distance, Elyon could hear Bee barking again. She looked over and he was looking up at Mr. Satan and Dende. His face was sad. They couldn't understand him. He finally turned around and began running toward Gotenks and Buu. Mr. Satan started running after him, yelling, "Bee, if you get stuck over there when they fight…" but his voice trailed off. He and Bee stopped in their tracks when they saw pink goo sliding over toward Gotenks. Elyon saw it too.

"Hey, what is that?" said Mr. Satan.

Before Elyon could say anything, a second glob of pink goo had landed right on Piccolo! Piccolo started throwing it off but the goo came back and held onto him tightly. Elyon started pulling it off him too, yelling "No, no!"

The pink goo was too strong and too consuming that Elyon and Piccolo couldn't keep it off. Piccolo yelled in pain as it started to tighten around his body…his arms, legs, and neck. Elyon grabbed onto it and started pulling it again, but as Piccolo's screams rang through her ears, she knew that there was no way it would come off and if she fired a powerful blast, she could seriously hurt Piccolo.

All of a sudden, she had this sense that Piccolo was going to disappear from her, forever. She grabbed onto his hands as he struggled against this goo. "Piccolo! Piccolo!" she screamed, not wanting to let go. "Please! Please!" she begged. Piccolo looked at her through the goo and tried to smile at her.

"Elyon, there isn't anything you can do," he gasped.

"No! NO!" she cried. Fear had gripped her heart for the first time since arriving on Earth and something else had gripped it as well…sadness. "Piccolo, please…don't leave me…" her voice was shaking.

More of the goo had consumed him, but he reached out to her face and brought her forward. She looked into what was left of his handsome green face. "Help Gohan, Ellie. Help him defeat Buu. You have a wonderful power inside of you that needs to come out. Don't be afraid." He rubbed her face gently and smiled weakly. "I…love…you."

Her eyes were glistening with tears, which made Elyon even more scared. "Oh, Piccolo, I love you too!" She grabbed onto his face and kissed him passionately on the lips. She closed her eyes as tears began to fall down her cheeks. They stung. Piccolo returned the kiss with every ounce of energy he had left, but the goo was too much and it sizzled and shocked them apart. The last thing Elyon saw of her beloved was him writhing in pain and his screams ringing out. Through her tearful eyes, she saw the ball of goo that was Piccolo flying past her, and toward Buu. She didn't dare turn around. She was on her knees, her hands pushing against the dusty ground and tears falling freely down her face.

She could barely make out the voice of Gohan in the distance and she barely noticed Dende and Mr. Satan standing beside her. Dende was hovering over her, unable to touch her. He felt compelled to console her, but something in his mind told him not to. The only thing that shook Elyon back into reality was Bee nuzzling against her arm, trying to comfort her. She stood up and looked behind her. What she saw now was a new image of Buu. His antenna was longer and he was wearing Gotenks' clothes.

"What do you think Gohan?" he asked. "New clothes…and a few new abilities to add to the list." He glanced over at Elyon and winked. "Hello, darling," he said seductively.

Elyon's mind and heart was still consumed with sadness over Piccolo's passing, but now fiery anger was beginning to simmer and burn inside her at the sound of Piccolo's deep voice being used by that monster now. She stood still, glaring daggers at her enemy.

 _ **What will happen now that Elyon has lost Piccolo? You'll have to wait and find out! Have a wonderful day! ~goldenbelle75**_


	14. Finding Hope Again

_**Good evening! I have a quick note before starting this new chapter. Between this chapter and the last one (Chapter 13), a lot of time has passed. If you are very familiar with the Dragonball Z series, you should be able to figure out what is happening. For others that are not, it might be a little tricky to figure out what is going on, so you have been warned. The only reason I skipped so much is that I wanted to get back to the Piccolo and Elyon story and their interaction with each other 3 Now, this chapter begins right after Kid Buu destroys the Earth and Kibito Kai saves Goku, Vegeta and the others and transports them to the Sacred World of the Kais. I hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Chapter 14: Finding Hope Again**

Elyon stared down at the lush grass below her. She was holding herself as she stared intently at the ground. She wasn't on Earth anymore…she was somewhere else, but she didn't know where. She had escaped the explosion, the explosion that Buu created. She was heartbroken…heartbroken that the only place that felt like home to her was now gone, and all the friends she made were gone too. Even Piccolo was gone, which made her heart heavy. A mix of emotions were playing in her mind right now…confusion, sadness, uncertainty, anger, and of course, a sense of worthlessness. Vegeta's voice was ringing in her ears as he was yelling at Goku nearby.

"Idiot! You saved the Namek boy, that big oaf, and that stupid girl, instead of Piccolo and the boys! Are you out of your mind?"

Elyon resonated with that comment right now. She was stupid, horribly stupid to allow all of this to play out. If she wasn't so concerned about not revealing her true identity to everyone, then she may have been able to save them from Buu and they would all be alive and well right now. But what about the wrath of the King of the Fantasians, her father? If word of her victory against Buu reached her father's ears, he would find her and steal her back to Fantasia and she would never see Piccolo or her friends again. And if he was in a vengeful mood at that moment, they would all be good as dead anyway. Elyon remained pensive until the voice of Mr. Satan snapped her out.

"The Earth is gone you say? Who are you trying to fool…what do you think this is, huh?" He was pointing down at the ground and talking to a short purple man with pointed ears. His appearance was very old, and yet wise. "Put that in your timer, old man." The old man frowned at Mr. Satan.

"Please, you don't know who you're talking to," jumped in Dende. "That is not an ordinary old man…he's a Kai."

Elyon knew who the Kais were. In her universe, it had its own Supreme Kai. She had met him a long time ago, back when her father was more kind and gentle and allowed visitors to come to the kingdom.

"…No one in the universe has more authority than them," finished Dende. Mr. Satan didn't seem convinced.

"I have a question then. If these two are so great and powerful, why don't they stop Majin Buu?"

From nearby, Elyon could hear the Elder Kai say, "They saved this nut…my word."

Mr. Satan continued. "Hey, I know! This is all a dream. Just a silly old dream! Of course, of course…now it all makes sense. First of all, there isn't anyone stronger than me…the undisputed Champion of the World! Secondly, pink monsters like Buu don't exist and neither do purple people with pointy ears." Then, he turned to Dende. "And, there are no little green men that guard the world from evil." He looked up at the sky. "And how absurd is this! Look at all those moons!" He began running toward a cliff.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" yelled Dende.

"I'm gonna fly! It's my dream and I can do whatever I want." He stopped running as he reached the edge of the cliff. "Hey, Majin Buu! I don't care if this is a dream! No one hurts my daughter or the Earth, you got that pal?! I'm coming after you, you pink stink! Prepare to die!" Suddenly, Mr. Satan got a running start and jumped up into the air. He quickly began descending to the ground below and he landed with a crash. Elyon could hear him groaning in pain.

"How can someone be so stupid?" she said, under her breath. She didn't intend for anyone to hear her, but she heard Goku chuckle nervously.

"I agree," said the Elder Kai. "You can't pay for entertainment like this."

The group watched through the crystal ball as Buu began going from one world to the next, destroying them as he went.

"At this rate, he could destroy an entire solar system, in less than an hour. The universe will never be the same again," said Goku.

"Wait! I forgot…the Dragon Balls. The new ones on Namek. Frieza destroyed our old home world, but he couldn't destroy the Dragon Balls…not as long as they live in the hearts of my Namek brothers. I'm sure Elder Moori has made a new set by now." As Dende and Goku came up with a plan with Kibito Kai, Elyon stared into the ball. _So there is a planet that has people just like Piccolo and Dende on it…if they know Piccolo, how would they feel meeting me? Would they accept me?_

She looked up briefly to see Goku looking over at her. He seemed embarrassed. She seemed confused. _Why was Goku looking at her, almost like he was guilty?_ She also noticed the Elder Kai looking at her and his eyes were wide. Goku began inching close to her until he was right beside Elyon. She knew Goku was up to something.

"So," he said, putting an arm around her and looking over at the Elder Kai, "we had a bargain. You help Gohan release his hidden power and you can kiss a beautiful girl." He gave Elyon's shoulder a pat. She then realized that Goku had played her into a bargain with a Kai. How dare he!

"You…what…" she said, backing up, completely furious inside. She wanted to beat the living daylights out of Goku!

"Well," he said sheepishly, "I figured it would be a small price to pay to save the Earth."

"Goku," she said, picking up the crystal ball, "if you haven't noticed, the Earth is gone! Buu blew it up! There is no price to pay!" She dropped the ball into Goku's arms.

"But, I promised…" said Goku meekly.

"But I didn't get a say in the matter," said Elyon angrily. "Why don't you let him kiss Chi-Chi?"

"Because you are much prettier than Chi-Chi is…it's a compliment."

Elyon's mouth hung open. What was going on here?!

"Well…I would much rather kiss Dende than that old man any day." Dende blushed and stared down at the ground, kicking his feet in the dirt.

"Wow…you must have a thing for Nameks, Ellie," said Goku innocently. "Is it the green skin and the pointed ears?"

That was it! Elyon's frustration had hit a point. She walked over to Goku and was about to punch him in the face. She could feel her energy spill out momentarily, making everyone take a step back. Thankfully, she noticed it in time and she stopped. Her head dropped. She was feeling mentally exhausted. She turned around and walked away toward a tree. She sat down, put her knees up, and laid her head on her knees, covering her face into her dress. She had to calm down and breathe before she did anything she would regret. Her heart felt heavy again…she missed Piccolo…so much.

"So, I'm guessing I won't get that kiss anytime soon?" said Elder Kai to Goku.

"Um…I guess not."

As the group continued to stare into the crystal ball to see what Buu was up to, Elyon remained under the tree, her head still buried into her dress. As she sat there, she began hearing someone saying her name.

 _Ellie…Ellie…_

 _Elyon: What? Who's voice is that?_

 _Ellie…Ellie…_

 _Elyon: Wait…Piccolo…? Piccolo…is that you?_

 _Piccolo: Yes, it's me._

 _Elyon: (softly as if she didn't want anyone to hear her) Where are you?_

 _Piccolo: (chuckling softly) I guess where all people go when they die._

 _Elyon: (sadly) Oh, Piccolo…_

 _Piccolo: Come now, it's alright. I'm just glad you are safe and sound._

 _Elyon: I'm sorry, Piccolo…I'm sorry I couldn't do more._

 _Piccolo: It's okay, Ellie. Everything is going to work out, you'll see._

 _Elyon: You seem so confident about it…why?_

 _Piccolo: Because Goku is back. I have seen him do some amazing things and I'm sure he'll come up with an idea and make it work. Don't worry…you will see me soon._

 _Elyon: I hope so…I really miss you._

 _Piccolo: I miss you too. I hope you have another kiss for me when I come back (chuckling softly again)._

 _Elyon: (smiling to herself) Of course…_

 _Piccolo: I love you, Ellie._

 _Elyon: I love you, too, Piccolo._

As Elyon sat there, she could almost feel someone sit next to her and put two strong arms around her and give her a warm hug. The heaviness of her heart seemed to melt away, making it feel light and effortless again. She lifted her head up and of course, no one was nearby. She looked over in the distance and saw Goku and Vegeta facing Majin Buu. She stood up, fresh hope filling every part of her body. Even though impending doom was near, she walked over to Dende and put an arm around him and smiled, trying to radiate that hope into him as well.

 _Thanks, Piccolo._

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you are looking forward to more of Piccolo and Elyon together, it is coming up soon! Thanks for reading! ~goldenbelle75**_


	15. Coming to an End

_**Hi! I hope all of you had a wonderful day today! Here is a new chapter for you to read. I don't know when I will put a new chapter up after this. I'm kind of getting interested in writing a new story, but I haven't given up on this one yet, so don't worry! It will get completed. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 15: Coming to an End**

On a planet far away, Elyon, Dende, Kibito Kai, and the Elder Kai watched Goku and Vegeta fight against Majin Buu. Since they were far away from danger, the two Saiyans fought with all the strength they had. During the fight, Kid Buu spit out Majin Buu and the two Buus began fighting against each other, trying to settle an old score they once had. While the two Buus fought, Vegeta spoke to Dende.

"Hey, Dende, I think now would be a good time to go to the Planet Namek and wish for the Earth to be restored…and I mean NOW."

"Ok, but I'll have to tell them what for. I just hope they will let us." Dende turned to Kibito Kai. "Will you be able to take us there?"

"Of course, I can. Just give me a moment to sense out their energy."

"Hold on a moment!" said the Elder. "Think about what you are doing…using those Namekian Dragon Balls to restore the Earth and the people on it will just upset the natural evolutionary process of the universe."

"But, sir…this is the only chance we have. I'm sure the plan that Vegeta has will work out. We just have to give it a chance!" said Dende.

"Oh, alright. But if any problems arise, don't come crying to me, because I'll say I told you so."

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kibito Kai. Elyon, Dende, and the Elder Kai gathered around him and they all disappeared in an instant. In a matter of moments, they had landed on the Planet Namek. When Elyon looked around, she noticed that everything seemed to be a shade of blue or green. The air felt fresh and it reminded her of her home planet, the Planet Fantasia.

"Wow…I'm home again. It even smells the same," sighed Dende in awe.

"Well, I'm glad you remembered us, Dende," said a voice behind them. They all turned around to see a group of Namekians standing nearby and in the center, was an older Namek with a wooden staff.

"Moori!" exclaimed Dende. "It's so good to see you again, sir." He ran to his old leader and bowed his head in reverence.

"My, my Dende. You have certainly grown since we have seen you last. How have you been as the new Guardian of Earth?"

"Actually, that's why we came, sir. The planet I was guarding kind of…blew up."

"Oh my, I see…that does seem to be a problem." Then, Moori looked past Dende and stared right at Elyon. She folded her hands in front of her and glanced away. "Ah, who did you bring with you, Dende?" He walked over to her with Dende following closely behind.

"Uh…um…that's just a friend of mine…and Piccolo's," he added softly.

"I'm Ellie," she said when Moori arrived. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she added as she curtsied.

Moori chuckled. "Years ago, when our home world was destroyed by Frieza, we had the pleasure to live on Earth for a period of time. During that time, I had never seen someone or something as beautiful as you. It is I that should be honored to have you on our planet, miss." Elyon blushed and giggled. Moori took her hand, saying, "Come stand with us over here, if you will." He led her back over to the others and introduced her. "Here is a friend of Dende and Piccolo's…this is Ellie." They all waved and said 'hello' to her, in which she continued blushing and waving shyly.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this little meeting, but we have something we came to do," said the Elder Kai.

"Oh, yes," stammered Dende. "Please, elder, we came to use the Dragon Balls…it is an emergency."

"Dende, you know our rules with the Dragon Balls," said Moori.

"Yes, I know, sir." He sounded defeated.

"I'm quite disappointed in you, Dende." Then, he began laughing jovially. Behind, seven Nameks held up one Dragon Ball a piece. Dende looked up, hopeful. "You shouldn't have given up so easily! Yes, my son, you can certainly use the Dragon Balls. Sometimes, you have to follow your heart instead of the rules."

The seven Nameks came up and put the Dragon Balls in a pile on the ground. Dende and Moori stood close to them as the others stood back. "I will do the honors," said Moori, as he put his hand out. "Arise, Porunga!"

The moment those words escaped his mouth, the sky began to get dark and the Balls were flashing a golden light. Out from the Dragon Balls arose a giant green dragon with horns on his head.

"Porunga," said Dende in awe. Elyon looked up, completely calm, but Kibito Kai and the Elder Kai were quite shocked at the size of the dragon.

"Why have you awoken me from this slumber?" bellowed Porunga. He looked around at the group below and noticed Elyon looking up at him. Before Dende could say one word, Porunga bowed before Elyon. Everyone seemed surprised and looked in Elyon's direction. Elyon began to get nervous. "I am honored to be in your presence, my lady," he said.

Elyon instantly knew that this dragon could sense her immortality, so she had to speak to him before he said anything. _Please, I know that you know who I am or at least what I am. But for my sake…please don't tell them._ The dragon stared at her for a moment, but then he nodded silently. "Go, proceed with your wishes."

Dende took over. He spoke the first wish in Namekian, wishing that the Earth would be restored to its rightful place in space. Porunga was hesitant at first, but he was able to grant it. Then, Dende asked for the dragon to resurrect all the people that were killed since the wizard Babadi arrived on Earth, except for the evilest ones. Since Porunga had never revived more than one person at a time until recently, he said the wish would take some time to fulfill. As they waited, Dende spoke to Vegeta telepathically.

"Ok Vegeta, Porunga is now restoring all the people and sending them back to Earth."

"Superb," he said. "Now, we can carry out the rest of our plan to finally get rid of this imbecile."

After a few more minutes, Porunga said, "It has been done, all of the people that were killed on Earth since the wizard Babadi arrived there has been restored."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" said Dende, happily. Then, he looked over at Elyon, who was standing by Moori. _That means Piccolo is back too,_ he said smiling.

 _Yes, I know…thank goodness,_ she responded. Now, she couldn't wait to get back to Earth to see him. The first thing she wanted to do was give him a big hug and even a big kiss.

"Now, tell me what your third wish will be," said Porunga.

"That's right, we have one wish left," said Dende. "I wonder what the last wish should be?"

Vegeta's plan was finally coming to fruition, but the end of it was becoming more and more difficult to achieve. Goku was planning on creating a Spirit Bomb, one that was big enough to destroy Buu. To do that, he was going to need energy from all the people on Earth. When Vegeta spoke telepathically through King Kai, only Goku's friends and family responded. The rest of the people on Earth didn't believe in the voice they heard. As Vegeta pleaded with the people on Earth, Elyon and the others looked on from Planet Namek.

"It's a shame…the people of Earth have closed their hearts," said Moori.

"Yes, elder," said Dende.

"Do you think it would be better if Vegeta spoke nicely to them? Perhaps they would respond better if his tone was less hostile," said Kibito Kai.

"Think about it for a moment," put in Elyon. "Think about the people of Earth…their world was just destroyed in an instance, yet it was restored once more. Also, think about them listening to a person they can't see. I'm sure for most of them everything taking place seems so far away and fictional that they don't want to worry about it."

"You might be right, Elyon," said Dende.

"Maybe a new opportunity will arise and the people will listen and give their energy up." And that opportunity did present itself…Mr. Satan, the people's Champion, came out of hiding and spoke to the people himself. He was able to convince them that he was fighting Buu and that he needed their energy to help. Now, the people were willing to help. Once each person provided their energy to the Spirit Bomb, Goku released it and aimed it towards Buu. However, Goku had taken a lot of damage and his energy wasn't sufficient enough to hold against Buu's strength. Buu began pushing back on the bomb towards Goku. Nearby, a battered Vegeta tried to come up with something that was going to help Goku.

Piccolo was flying back to the Lookout. He was planning on meeting Gohan and the boys back there after being restored to Earth. He closed his eyes, hoping that Elyon was alright. He couldn't sense her energy at the Lookout, so he knew she was with Goku and Vegeta. As he arrived on the landing, all of Goku's friends and family gathered around to meet him. He couldn't speak to them right now…he was too preoccupied about what was happening on the World of the Kais. He could feel Goku's energy decreasing so he was concerned that if Goku was defeated, then Elyon would be in danger.

 _Kami: Don't worry Piccolo…it's like you told Elyon from Other World…everything will turn out okay in the end._

 _Piccolo: Yes, but if Goku and Vegeta don't come up with a new plan soon…_

 _Kami: (sadly) Oh, Piccolo…_

 _Nail: Well, Kami, it's official…our Piccolo has finally learned to love._

Piccolo didn't respond. Right now, the two voices in his head were too distant to listen to. His mind was now focused on the result of this fight.

On Namek, Elyon was thinking about any solution to the problem Goku was having in releasing the Bomb. The only thing she could come up with was to restore his power back to normal. She gave this suggestion to Dende.

"Ellie, that's a great idea! I'll see if Porunga can do it." The young Namek turned toward the Dragon. "Porunga, can you restore the energy of Goku, the one fighting Buu on the World of the Kais?"

Porunga responded. "That wish is well within my power." His eyes began glowing red as the wish was granted. Dende, Kibito Kai, and the Elder Kai jumped up and down in excitement as Goku's power came rushing back. Now was the time for Buu's demise.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I only have a few chapters left to go, so it is almost coming to an end…so sad…but I am currently writing a new story and I am posting another story right now. See you all soon! ~goldenbelle75**_


	16. Celebrations

_**Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, but here it is! There is more Elyon and Piccolo interaction in this chapter, so if you have been waiting to see that, you should get your fill. I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 16: Celebrations**

As the last wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls was made, Goku could feel his energy return to him. Then, out of nowhere, Dende yelled out to Goku.

"Goku! We wished for your power to go back to normal…you can use the Bomb now!" Goku smiled as powered up to a Super Saiyan. That was all he needed to make a final push on the Bomb, allowing it to swallow Majin Buu up and explode. When the dust finally settled, everyone sighed with relief. Goku floated down to the ground, feeling a heavy burden being lifted from him.

"It's all over," he sighed.

"It's about time," said Vegeta as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Mr. Satan, who had rallied the Earthlings into giving up their energy to Goku, stood back in amazement at what had happened.

Far away on Planet Namek, everyone was celebrating the victory over Buu. "He really did it," laughed Kibito Kai.

"I knew Goku could do it," said Dende, smiling. "And with the help of all the people of Earth, Majin Buu has been officially defeated!"

Elyon looked on as everyone laughed and jumped with happiness at this joyous occasion. She smiled to herself and dropped her head, thinking.

 _It's almost time…almost time to see Piccolo again._ She could feel her heart beating fast. She was feeling nervous. Soon, her and Piccolo were going to see each other again, and it was after they both professed their love to one another. _I wonder how this is going to turn out, and how will everyone respond?_ Elyon's thoughts were interrupted by Kibito Kai, who was shook her shoulder gently.

"Are you ready to go back and see Goku and the others?"

Elyon smiled and said, "Yes, I'm ready." As the four of them got ready to leave, Elyon turned back to Moori and the other Namekians. "It was so lovely to meet you all, and I hope I will be able to see you again."

Moori came up and took her hand and held it between both of his. "I dearly hope so. It has been an honor to meet you…and," he got close and whispered into her ear. "Take good care of Piccolo and Dende for us."

Elyon smiled brightly. "I certainly will." She waved good bye to them and put her hand on Dende's shoulder as he grabbed Kibito Kai's outfit. Moori waved back as they disappeared into thin air.

The group returned to the World of Kais to pick up Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, and Bee. When Elyon came into sight, Bee ran up to her, barking. She picked him up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay, boy!" She continued talking to him and hugging him as Dende healed Goku and Vegeta. After a few moments, Bee began sniffing the air and he jumped out of Elyon's arms. He began running past the others and toward someone laying on the ground. It was Buu! He whimpered sadly as he looked at his limp body. Mr. Satan followed the dog to where he was standing and was surprised to see Buu still alive.

"Buu!" He ran over and put his ear to his chest. "He's alive…Hey, little green man, could you heal him? It doesn't have too much longer!"

Everyone had gathered around and looked down at Buu. Vegeta was about ready to blast him away, but Goku convinced him to give Buu a chance to live his life because he had promised to never kill anyone again. It took a lot of convincing, but everyone agreed on taking Buu with them back to Earth and keep him safe from others until they could wish everyone's memories of Buu away. Once everyone was ready, Kibito Kai teleported them back to the Lookout so they could reunite with their families.

Kibito Kai landed behind the palace and said his goodbyes there. Here, everyone could make a grand entrance to their friend and family. Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Bee and Buu went on ahead and walked out, much to the surprise of everyone. However, Dende and Elyon hung back. Elyon couldn't move…she was very nervous.

"Dende, I don't know if I can go out…I don't know what everyone is going to do or say when I come out."

Dende grabbed both of her hands. "Don't be afraid…everyone is going to be happy to see you, and so will Piccolo. Just take a deep breath." She obeyed and smiled softly to her friend.

"Okay, I think I can do it." Dende kept a hold of one of her hands and led her out from behind the palace. When everyone saw the two coming out, they ran toward them with smiles and pats on the back.

Bulma came up and gave her a big hug. "Ellie! I'm so glad you are okay!" Chi Chi did the same thing. Elyon could barely stand as everyone gathered around her. She peered past them and saw someone standing farther away with his arms crossed and staring at her. She stared back at Piccolo, unable to move closer. Her heart was beating so fast, she could almost feel it popping out of her chest. Dende came over to her and gave her a gentle push toward Piccolo. She inched forward a bit, but she was still unsure. He gave her a smile and she began running toward him.

Once she reached him, she grabbed him around his torso and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her as well. She laid her head on chest and could feel herself melting into his hug. Then, she could feel herself being lifted and she caught Piccolo around his neck, hugging him tighter. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent chills down her spine. He must have sensed it because he began chuckling softly.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you, too," said Elyon, whispering back.

Then, Piccolo whispered back, in his deep rich voice. "Prove it." From the tone of his voice, Elyon knew what he was talking about. She let go of him and looked him in the face. He had a mischievous glint in his eye and Elyon smiled. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, in which Piccolo returned instantly. They kissed for a moment before retreating and looking each other in the eyes. Elyon sighed and giggled. Piccolo smirked.

Piccolo set her down and when Elyon turned around, she saw all her friends staring at them with mouths agape and wide eyes. Goku, Dende, Mr. Popo, Gohan, and Krillin just looked at them knowingly and smiled.

Mr. Popo ended up cooking up a spectacular meal for everyone and they all ate together and had gotten reacquainted. Even though Piccolo didn't eat, he couldn't leave Elyon's side. As everyone talked, they sat in silence. However, their minds were busy conversing back and forth.

 _Elyon: I'm afraid I'm going to have to go back home, Piccolo._

 _Piccolo: I don't understand why you can't stay here at the Lookout a little longer._

 _Elyon: You must remember, Piccolo, I have my own home to go back to and a job I need to go back and do._

 _Piccolo: …_

 _Elyon: (looking at him, waiting for a response)_

 _Piccolo: Well, will you come and visit me, at least?_

 _Elyon: (smiling) Of course I will! We love each other, remember? I could never leave you like that and not see you again._

 _Piccolo: As long as you visit…that's all I care about. But…_

 _Elyon: Yes?_

 _Piccolo: Could you stay here one night? I want to take you somewhere special._

 _Elyon: (defeated) Okay, Piccolo. One night and that's all. Then, I have to go home._

 _(Piccolo nodded)_

After eating, everyone stayed behind to talk a little bit longer. Elyon had retreated to her bedroom to put her old dress on. As she put the dress on, she laid the flower one on the bed and laid the shoes on top of them. She would wear it again, one day, but she wanted to be more comfortable in the dress she originally came in. She also fixed her hair like she had done before…two small braids connected together in the back with a small blue ribbon coming them together.

When Elyon came back out, Bulma sighed and shook her head. "You had to put that dress back on? It's so old fashioned. I think the other dress looked better."

Elyon shook her head in return. "Oh, Bulma, don't worry…I will wear it again. I just wanted to be comfortable, that's all."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's all that matters."

Elyon looked over at Piccolo and he was standing under a tree looking at her. She walked over and put her hands on her hips. "Do you remember this old thing?" Piccolo couldn't stop staring at her.

"You know, this is the dress you were wearing when we first met…and this is the dress that you were wearing when I fell in love with you." Elyon giggled.

"Well, aren't you charming? You forgot to mention that this is the same dress I wore when we had our first argument."

"Yes, I almost forgot," he said, feeling sudden regret. "I'm sorry for how I acted then."

Elyon put her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about that…it's in the past, so we might as well forget it even happened."

Piccolo nodded in agreement. Slowly, everyone began leaving the Lookout and going to their separate homes. Soon, Elyon, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were the only ones left. "Here, I will get your sheets, pillowcases, and blankets cleaned while you are gone," said Mr. Popo. "Would you like for me to have some dinner waiting for you when you return?"

Elyon shook her head. "There is no need, Mr. Popo. I don't believe we will be returning here until later."

He just nodded and he and Dende waved goodbye as Elyon and Piccolo took off into the air. As they descended Kami's Lookout, Elyon asked Piccolo, "Where are you taking me?"

"To a very special place of mine. It's where I do my training and meditation. It's very quiet and peaceful there, so we shouldn't have anyone bothering us." Elyon blushed when she heard this. _I wonder what plans he has in mind…_

After several minutes, the two of them landed in a wooded area. It was, as Piccolo said, very peaceful. He took her hand and led her to a small pool with a waterfall that wasn't too far away. The sun was just getting ready to set so the last rays were shining down through the trees. "So, this is where you train and meditate?"

"Yes. Like I said, it's very peaceful. The only noise I hear on occasion is a wild animal like a squirrel or rabbit. I figured you might like the view here."

"Yes, of course…it's beautiful!" she said as they stood by the pool. He was still holding her hand as he looked into the pool with her. For once, he could feel peace and happiness flowing through him and it felt good. Then, he decided to take a chance and ask her this question.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" This question caught her off guard, because she dropped his hand and stepped back a little.

"A…swim?" She looked back at the pool, concern in her eyes.

Piccolo didn't know what was making her so uncomfortable, so he decided to ask. "Can you swim?" Elyon didn't answer. Yes, she could swim, but she was more concerned about swimming with Piccolo. They had only just gotten together and now…

"Here, we will just relax in the water…nothing more," he said. Elyon took a deep breath and nodded slowly, still feeling concerned. Piccolo took off his turban, revealing a bald head and antennae underneath. He had also removed his cloak and shoulder pads to reveal his purple gi underneath. Elyon had never seen him without those clothes on him, so she was quite surprised to see how different he looked without them.

Piccolo sat on the edge of the pool and slid in. He turned around to Elyon. "Are you ready?" Elyon was speechless for a moment, but she squeaked out.

"Um, one moment, please. Um, could you turn around?"

Piccolo smirked and turned around so he couldn't see her remove her dress and her boots. She kept her white blouse and cream-colored leggings on. After folding everything and setting it on the ground, she slowly walked to the pool. Once she reached it, she put her feet into it and dangled them for a moment. Piccolo still had his back to her.

"Can I look now?" he asked.

"Um, sure…I guess." Piccolo turned around and smiled. He held out his arms to her.

"Let me help you in." Elyon blushed but she reached over and he grabbed her under her arms and lead her in. The water was cool and comfortable. He was still holding onto her, his eyes looking her up and down. Elyon looked up, feeling very uncomfortable. Everything inside of her was saying this was wrong…whatever Piccolo had in mind, it was wrong.

 _Nail: Wow…come on, Piccolo. She is almost half naked in the pool with you…now's your chance._

 _Piccolo: What are you talking about?_

 _Nail: You know…you know…_

 _Kami: Nail, Piccolo…look at her. She is terrified. She knows what you have in mind, Nail, and I don't think she wants to do it._

 _Piccolo: I don't have any idea what you two are talking about…we are just swimming._

"Um, Piccolo, I don't think I want to swim right now," she said, gently pulling his hands off of her.

"Why not?"

"I think…I think it is too soon."

Piccolo looked confused. "Too soon…to swim?"

"No, too soon to…wait, you just want to swim…nothing more?"

"Yes…that's all I wanted to do in the first place. What did you have in mind?"

Elyon giggled nervously. "Oh, nothing. Here's let's swim." She began making small strokes toward the waterfall with Piccolo following close behind. They spent quite a long time, swimming and talking to one another. It was there that Piccolo found out what Elyon's job was.

"No wonder you are so good with kids," he said, thinking about Trunks and Goten.

"You are too…in your own way." She smiled.

"Ha! Perhaps that's the way you see it, but I see it in a different way. I still don't think I could ever have kids."

Elyon winked, making Piccolo quiver inside. "I think you would make a great dad. You may not think you would be good with kids, but once you have your own, it will be a lot different."

Piccolo smirked. The sun had disappeared and the stars began shining down from the sky. By now, Elyon and Piccolo couldn't see each other in the pool. He sent a few energy balls into the air and they hovered over the pool so they could still see each other. "Maybe we could stay a few minutes longer and then we should head back to the Lookout."

Piccolo grumbled to himself. He was enjoying this time with Elyon that he didn't want it to end. Her arms were crossed on the grass and her head was laying on them as she floated in the pool. He swam over and pulled her away from the edge and picked her up in his arms. She put an arm around his neck and her other hand touched his tight, muscular chest. She looked down at it and blushed brightly. Piccolo noticed, and tensed it slightly, smirking. She gasped softly, but she shut her mouth tightly. _Get a hold of yourself, Elyon! You can't be falling apart over how muscular and handsome he is…he's a mortal after all. You aren't, so quit acting like it!_

Piccolo seemed to be enjoying making Elyon blush, because he put his forehead on hers and gently nudged it upwards, so their eye contact connected. "I love you," he purred.

Elyon, her cheeks completely red and slowly melting in his arms, said, "I love you, too." Their lips connected in a sweet kiss as Piccolo held her above the water. The kiss lasted several minutes, ending with Piccolo gently kissing her bottom lip over and over again.

When he was finished, he whispered "Are you ready to go back?" Elyon couldn't speak. All she could do was nod her head, and then she shook it vigorously.

"No, not yet."

"Well then, I'll continue." He began kissing her again, which she responded back with a more passionate kiss. This continued for a while, but this time, Nail was screaming in Piccolo's mind, _WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE ALL THE FUN?_

 _ **There is only one chapter left, so this story is almost over. Please review if you would like for me to write a sequel to this story! Thanks, and have a wonderful day! ~goldenbelle75**_


	17. It is Only the Beginning

_**Well, this is the last chapter in the story. It is especially long for the occasion, so I hope you enjoy it. WARNING- there is an intimate scene in this chapter, so you have been warned. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 17: It's Only the Beginning**

Time had passed since Elyon and Piccolo's swim in his private pool in the woods. After spending one last night at the Lookout, she returned home, much to everyone's disappointment. She promised that every weekend, she would come and visit. Once she returned home, the Douglas family greeted her with many hugs and even some of her employees greeted her the same way, especially Gregg.

One year had passed since the death of Majin Buu and Elyon was sitting on her couch in the living room, reading a book before going to bed. It was a Tuesday evening. Then, out of the blue, her cell phone rang beside her. She looked over and saw the name pop up on it….'Bulma.' She answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ellie! It's Bulma, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine, how about you?"

"I've been keeping busy, of course. Well, the reason I called was…I'm throwing a little party this weekend just for all of my friends and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"This weekend?" She began twirling the hair on the end of her ponytail around her fingers.

"Yes, it will be this Saturday night…and don't worry, I invited Piccolo, too," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, did he say he was going?"

"Well, he didn't give me a definitive answer, but I'm sure he'll go if you go."

Elyon chuckled. "Not necessarily, but probably."

"So, what do you say?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be fun. I'm definitely going to have to figure out what to wear."

"Yes, please wear something nice, but not too nice. It's just a little dinner party."

Elyon giggled. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for calling Bulma."

"Your welcome! I'll see you on Saturday…around 5:30, I think."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye."

When she hung up, Elyon couldn't get back to her book. Instead, she went to her room to pick out the right outfit for Bulma's party.

After school on Friday, Elyon went home and packed up her overnight bag as she always did when she was staying at the Lookout. As she packed, she put her party outfit on top. She zipped up her bag and hoisted in over her shoulder. She turned off all the lights and locked the doors and windows. She stood in the middle of the living room and concentrated. She pictured the open sky close to the Lookout and apparated out of sight.

She appeared in a second in the spot she was picturing. During her time with Piccolo, she hadn't mentioned anything about being able to apparate or any of her other powers. At this point, she didn't want him to know who she really was…at least not yet. She flew off in the direction of the Lookout, the bag waving wildly at her side. Once it was in sight, she ascended quickly. There, standing on the edge were Dende and Mr. Popo, waiting for her arrival as always. As she landed, she noticed Piccolo was nowhere in sight, which was surprising because he was always there to catch her and give her a solid kiss on the lips, almost as if he was waiting all week to do it.

She landed on her feet and her two friends ran to greet her. "Hey Ellie!" said Dende. "How have you been?"

"Fine…um, where is Piccolo?"

"Oh, he said he was going to be right back. He needed to get you something."

"Get me something?" This was a first.

"He didn't tell us where he was going, but he did say he would return soon," said Mr. Popo.

"Okay, well, I'll just go unpack my things while I wait. By the way, it's good to see you two, as well."

She walked into the palace and went to her bedroom. She laid her bag on the bed and unzipped it. She began pulling out her clothes and walking them over to the closet. She hung up each one, while putting her shoes underneath each outfit. She also hung up her party clothes but pushed them to the back, so they were out of sight. She didn't want anyone to see what she was wearing to the party.

As she laid her bag against the wall, she heard footsteps running down the hallway and toward her room. She smiled, _I'm pretty sure that's Piccolo._ The footsteps stopped by her door and she heard a knock from outside. Elyon snuck over to the door and quietly locked it. She stepped back and called, "Who is it?"

"It's Piccolo. Ellie, can I come in?" She could hear the door knob jiggling. She hid a giggle. She was going to play a little trick on him.

"Um, hold on, Piccolo. I'm undressed…just give me a moment."

She stepped over to the door and used her immortal powers to see through the door. She could see Piccolo standing by the door, his cheeks purple and his eyes wide. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a heart shaped box of chocolates in the other.

 _Oh, how sweet! This is the first time he ever gave me anything like that._ She smiled as she saw how Piccolo desperately wanted to go in there. Part of it had to be Nail's influence as she listened to his thoughts.

All she could hear was Nail screaming at Piccolo. 'your woman is standing in her bedroom naked! Go after that! You deserve it after dating her for an entire year!' Then, she could hear Kami conflicting with him, assuring him, 'Don't Piccolo! That is only for when you get married. How inappropriate of you, Nail!' Nail counterattacked with, 'Piccolo, if I was in your position, I would have already broken down the door and been on top of her in the bed.' She figured Piccolo had suffered enough.

She opened the door and Piccolo was just standing there stiffly. Elyon laughed as she backed up to let Piccolo in. "Well, I was wondering when you were going to be here. Oh, and for the record, I wasn't undressed…I just said that to make you feel flustered."

Piccolo coughed and said in a rough voice. "Well, if you keep up with that, I'll end up having a mental breakdown."

Elyon smiled. "I believe I would stop torturing you like that, before you ended up like that." Piccolo sat on the edge of her bed and she joined him. It was just then that he remembered holding the flowers and chocolate.

He handed them over to her with a blush. "Oh, these are for you…Chi-Chi helped me pick them out."

She took them gratefully. "This is so sweet of you, Piccolo. Thank you." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He responded with a blush and a small smile. Then, his smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, that chocolate should give you the energy to train with me this evening after dinner." Elyon nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Ever since she started visiting him during the weekend, he would teach her how to fight. He always talked about how she had such a wonderful power that needed to be controlled and he wanted to train her. Unbeknownst to him, Elyon was already a very skilled fighter, but she allowed Piccolo to train her anyway. She loved seeing his face when she would master a skill after the first try. He always looked so proud and he would say, 'you're a natural,' 'you're my best student so far,' or 'how did I end up so lucky to have you?' Most of their training sessions would be interrupted by Piccolo kissing her on the lips just because he felt compelled to do so. Elyon believed it was because of her natural fighting ability and it made him feel attracted to her even more.

"Now, tonight, I'm not going easy on you at all. This is going to be the toughest training session you have ever had!"

Elyon smiled and leaned forward, trying to fluster him again. "Really? Well, I can't wait. I'll blow you away, like I always do." She stood up and walked out of the room, turning around to wink at him before leaving. This left Piccolo following right behind her with his face completely purple.

After dinner, Elyon went to her bedroom to change into her training clothes. She put on a pair of black yoga pants and a light blue shirt. She also put her hair up into a braided ponytail that fell down her back. When she walked out to the center of the Lookout, Piccolo was already standing there, waiting for her. She walked past him, turned to look at him, and stepped back a little bit. She stood there with her arms crossed, staring at him.

"Ready to get started?" he said, uncrossing his arms.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Piccolo smirked as he removed his turban and his weighted cape. Then, he began twisting his body and stretching. At the beginning, Piccolo would do this to show off his muscles to Elyon, which she was quite swept up by, but she soon became immune to it, and began copying him. She started mimicking Piccolo's stretches and he looked at her grumpily.

"Are you copying me?!"

Elyon laughed. "I know you are trying to catch me off guard with your body movements, but it's not going to work."

Piccolo stopped and smirked. "Well, I guess we will get started then. Remember, I'm NOT taking it easy on you."

"Bring it on," she purred. "Let me see what you've got."

Piccolo's heart skipped, but nevertheless, he jumped forward and began throwing punches at her. Elyon easily blocked every punch he threw and even at one point, she put her hand up to her mouth and began to fake yawn. At that point, Piccolo stopped and jumped back to his spot.

"I think you are getting a little too overconfident."

"Maybe I'm just that good."

 _Oh, you are…_ he said under his breath. He could feel his adrenaline rushing as he stared at her.

"Did you say something?" she joked, straining to hear him.

Piccolo sighed. "Remember what you told the boys a long time ago…you need to have a plan when it comes to fighting. They became too overconfident when they fought Buu and it led to their downfall. I don't want that to happen the next time you are in a fight."

"But, Piccolo…" she said in a pitiful voice. "You don't plan on protecting me the next time I'm in a fight."

Piccolo blushed angrily. "Listen, I'm being serious!" he yelled, which made Elyon step back a bit. "You need to know how to defend yourself! You never know when you will be thrown into something dangerous!"

Elyon straightened up. "Okay, okay, I'll stop being overconfident. Okay, what do you want to do next?"

Piccolo straightened up as well and said, "This time, I'm going to fire energy blasts toward you and I want you to block them. I know we haven't done too much with energy blasts, but I want to see how good your defense is. Ready to give it a try?"

Elyon took a fighting stance. "Ready when you are." Piccolo began firing a blast one at a time and watched how she deflected it easily. Then, he began firing more at a time. Each time, Elyon's arms shook them off. Piccolo was very impressed and he decided to fire a more powerful blast toward her. Once he shot it towards her, he didn't realize how fast it went and it shot right at her. The blast knocked her off her feet and sent her flying across the Lookout and almost over the edge. She landed on her back with a sickening _THUD._

Scared, Piccolo ran over to her, hoping he hadn't hurt her. He didn't know, but Elyon chose not to knock it away. Since she had never faced a ball of energy that big, with Piccolo, she allowed it to knock her away so it could show him what they needed to do next.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He helped her up to her feet. Elyon stumbled a bit as she got up and she was rubbing her back.

"Uh, yeah…I think so." She grinned weakly at Piccolo. Piccolo looked frustrated with himself, thinking she was ready to face blasts so powerful and dangerous.

"I'm sorry, but you were doing so well, I thought you would be able to take on more powerful blasts."

"I guess that's something we can work on next," she said, stilling rubbing her back.

"Are you sure your back is okay? Maybe, I can look at it."

"Oh, no…no, it's okay. Don't worry about it," Elyon said, backing up. "I'm sure my back is fine."

"Maybe I should still look at it, just to make sure." He was blushing…he wasn't trying to be seductive, he just wanted to make sure nothing was broken.

Elyon blushed too, but reluctantly agreed to let him look. Piccolo slowly rolled the back of her shirt up, while she kept her shirt pulled down in the front. At first glance, everything seemed fine…no broken bones were popping out. Piccolo did notice the back of her bra strap after inspecting her back. He tried hard to not touch it as he pushed his hand gently against her back.

"Does it hurt when I push on it?"

"Um, no it doesn't." As he continued pushing on it all over, he noticed how tense her back was.

Piccolo chuckled. "Well, you are a little tense in your back. You may need to get a massage to relax it a bit."

"I'm probably not the only one who needs a massage." Piccolo scoffed.

"Well, I don't see any problems…not even a bruise or a scratch. How about we stop for now and I'll let you rest for a little bit."

"Oh, come on Piccolo. I'm fine…let's keep going."

"No, we are going to sit and relax for right now. We'll get back to it in a little while. Now, come here." He sat down and pointed to the spot in front of him. She obeyed and sat down in front of him. "After seeing how tense your back is, I think you need a good massage. Now, lay down."

"Are you serious?" said Elyon. "Or are you just playing another trick on me?"

"No, I'm serious. Now, lay down on her stomach and I'll get started. Besides, if I can loosen your back, it might make your fighting better." Elyon just smiled and rolled her eyes. She laid on her belly and rested her head on her arms. She could hear Piccolo moving to her side and then she could feel his strong hands on her shoulders. He was using his hands and thumbs to massage her shoulders. She could feel her whole body relax instantly. She sighed as Piccolo's hands moved from her shoulders and down her back. The whole massage seemed to last for an eternity, but Elyon was enjoying every minute of it.

By the time Piccolo reached her waist, Elyon was in a state of euphoria that she had never been in. She was trying really hard to not shout out the pleasure she was feeling, but she was finding it harder and harder to resist. When Piccolo was about finished with the massage, Elyon couldn't take it any longer. She kept her mouth closed tightly but she could hear her mind shout 'Go lower, go lower.' It took her a split second to realize that she didn't block that thought in her mind, and since Piccolo was a mind reader, he could hear every word she said!

Piccolo did, indeed, hear her thought, and he looked down at her body. He slowly moved his hands to her bottom, and rubbed it ever so softly. Then, he started rubbing it more forcefully and Elyon let out a gasp of pleasure. Piccolo's heart was beating extremely fast and he was doing everything in his strength to not jump on top of her. It didn't work…he groaned lustfully and jumped onto her back.

Elyon's brain wasn't working so she almost had no idea what was going on. She felt Piccolo push her hair back and begin kissing and licking her neck. She got up slightly…enough to turn around so she could see Piccolo. She laid on her back while Piccolo hovered over her, like an animal waiting to eat his prey. He looked down at her, his eye lids heavy and sweat pouring down his forehead. His breathing was very heavy, matching hers perfectly. She looked up at him, waiting for him to attack. His face lowered towards her.

"I want you…" he said, lustfully. "I want all of you…" He kissed her passionately as she fell into it. He started moving his hand down the length of her body as she groaned under his kiss, which made him want her even more. He moved his hand to her throat and slowly moved down her front. His hand was just about to run over her breasts, when he was knocked off her and landed several yards away. Elyon opened her eyes and jumped up, straightening her clothes a little bit. She saw Piccolo laying on the ground, completely stunned at what had happened. When Elyon realized what had _almost_ happened, she turned and ran back into the palace. She ran back up to her room, shut the door behind her, and locked it. She was shivering. _How could I be so foolish to almost let that happen?_ _If you aren't more careful, you will end up getting into a lot of trouble._

Elyon spent the rest of the evening in her room. She put on her pajamas and curled under the covers with a book. She was very disappointed in herself for almost getting herself seduced by a Namek of all people. She loved Piccolo but she didn't want THAT to happen. When she was about ready to go to sleep, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," said a gruff, familiar voice.

"Hold on," she said. She got up and grabbed her robe and tied it tightly around her body. She walked to the door, unlocked it, and stepped back for Piccolo to enter. He had his head down and his arms were crossed. Elyon closed the door and leaned against it. "Yes?"

"How are you doing?" He didn't turn around to look at her.

"I'm fine, I suppose." She crossed her arms and stared at Piccolo's back.

He turned around to look at her. "I want to apologize for what…"

"Look, Piccolo," she said, interrupting. "You don't need to apologize. It was all my fault in the first place. If I had just kept myself composed during the massage, then all of that wouldn't have happened."

"Well, it was my fault too. If I hadn't done the same thing…"

"Well, it's over, so if you don't mind…" She opened the door to her bedroom, waiting for him to leave. Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she was being so rude all of a sudden.

"Ellie, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she sighed. "I just…want to go to bed and forget what…almost happened."

Piccolo obeyed and walked out to the hallway, but before she could shut the door, he said, "You know…you shouldn't be upset over what almost happened…because it _didn't_ happen. I think it was a beautiful moment between us…and I hope…later on…we have a few more of those moments." He smiled at her and she only returned half a smile.

"I guess…now, I think I better get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight. I love you," said Piccolo.

"Love you too," she said as she shut the door. Once she heard Piccolo's footsteps walking away, she locked her door, walked to her bed, crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

Elyon stood by the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was wearing a long maroon dress that went up to her neck and showed her bare arms. It went all the way down to her feet and she was wearing black flats. She had put up her hair into a bun and a few strands of hair were hanging down the frame of her face. _Well, I guess this is as good as it's going to get._ As she turned away from the mirror, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Ellie. It's Dende…are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'll be right there," she called. She sprayed herself with a little perfume, smoothed out her dress, and opened the door. Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo were waiting on her out in the hallway. As she stepped out of her room, their eyes went wide.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked them.

"Wow Ellie! You look really nice!" said Dende, smiling.

"Yes, sensational," agreed Mr. Popo.

She turned to Piccolo. "Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked down at her and smiled. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. Dende turned to both of them and said, "We better get going…we don't want to be late for the party."

After saying goodbye to Mr. Popo, the three of them took off into the sky and began flying toward Bulma's house.

When they arrived, Trunks opened the front door and welcomed them inside. He led them to the gardens where the party was going to be. Elyon noticed Bulma over by the grill, making sheshcabobs. "I think I'll go see if Bulma needs help," she told the others. As she walked over to Bulma, Dende and Piccolo went their own separate ways.

"Hi, Bulma" she said, waving to her friend.

"Hey, Ellie! Wow, you look great! I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks. I came over to see if you needed any help."

"Sure. You can take the sheshcabobs to the table when they get done." Elyon set a plate close to Bulma so she could put them on it. "So, how have you and Piccolo been?"

"Oh, we've been doing fine."

"Well, that's good. You know…I never thought that you and Piccolo would last as long as you did, but the more I see you two together, the more I think you guys look like an incredibly cute couple."

"Oh, well…thanks."

Bulma began putting some cabobs on the plate. "I know you guys have been together for a year now, so…I don't want to be nosey or anything, but…has Piccolo asked you 'the question' yet?"

Elyon looked at her confused. "Question? What question?"

"You know…THE question."

Elyon still looked confused. "I don't know what you mean, Bulma. What is THE question?"

Bulma looked around to see if anyone was around and whispered to her softly. "You know…has he asked you…to…make love?" She said this part very quietly. Elyon looked at her quite surprised.

"No, no," said Elyon, quietly. "No that hasn't even happened yet."

"Oh…. well, I thought since you had been going out for a year…that that might have happened."

"Bulma, you may not know this about me, but I would like to wait until I'm married before doing anything like that."

"Sure, that's what everyone says. But you know…there may be times when it could be really hard to resist…for both of you."

"Oh, Bulma!" she said, grabbing the full plate. "That isn't Piccolo or I. We have enough restraint to overcome that. Besides, I don't want to end up making a mistake." She walked away to put the food on the table.

"Sure, whatever you say!" said Bulma, giggling behind her.

Once she put the food on the table, Elyon decided to find Piccolo and Dende. She found Dende talking to Mr. Satan at the picnic table nearby and she soon found Piccolo relaxing in one of flower gardens. She smiled as she noticed how content he was among the flowers.

"What are you doing?" she said, smiling.

Piccolo looked up and smiled. "Just relaxing."

"Do you want me to get you anything to drink?"

"That would nice, thanks." He closed his eyes and laid down on the grass.

Elyon walked over to where the drinks were. She poured Piccolo a glass of water and she poured herself a glass of wine. She walked back to the flowers and gave the glass to Piccolo. They walked over to a corner of the room to talk. "Cheers," said Elyon as she clicked Piccolo's glass with hers.

"I didn't know you drank wine?" said Piccolo.

"I only do on special occasions. So, have you been in that flower bed the whole time?"

"Yeah. I saw Gohan and talk to him for a little bit until you came over. So, what did you and Bulma talk about?"

"You know…girl stuff." Elyon tried to be as casual as possible.

"I don't think I want to know," Piccolo gruffed.

"Sometimes, that's best," she smiled.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Yeah, I think I will, but you need to come with me. I don't want you to be by yourself the whole time. Come on." She pulled on Piccolo's hand, dragging him along with her.

The party went over well, even after Goku had arrived from watching baby dinosaur eggs. The sun was going down as everyone began leaving. Elyon hugged Bulman and thanked her for inviting them and the two Nameks and Elyon flew off back to the Lookout. It was dark before they arrived back. Elyon stretched as she landed.

"Oh, I'm so tired," she yawned. Dende chuckled.

"Who knew a party could wear you out? I think I'll head to bed too. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Elyon…Piccolo."

She waved goodnight to her friend, leaving her and Piccolo to follow him back into the palace. When they arrived at her room, Elyon turned to Piccolo.

"Did you have a good time at the party?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I think I had a better time because you were with me." Elyon giggled. She walked forward and hugged Piccolo. She stood there, holding him around his thick torso and just breathing in his scent. Piccolo did the same. After a while, she let go of him and stepped back.

"I think I should go in and get ready for bed." Piccolo nodded sadly.

"I think I'll do the same." He got ready to walk away when Elyon stopped him.

"Do you want to come in?" she offered. "After I get dressed, that is."

Piccolo smiled. "I would love to."

Once she was dressed, she waved Piccolo in. He walked in and Elyon shut the door and locked it.

 _ **I hope you all have enjoyed this story, because I really enjoyed writing it! Please review and let me know if you would like for me to post a sequel to this story and I will certainly work on it! Thank you for your reviews and/or following this story. I appreciate it! Take care! ~goldenbelle75**_


End file.
